The Cost of Love
by getagrip91
Summary: Dave Bautista a big business man, a wrestler and now a new husband. Elizabeth Winters a 19 year old girl, saving her father in a time of need, is forced to become the wife of one David Bautista.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Cost of Love

Disclaimer: I never nor will ever own the WWE. I only own Elizabeth.

Summary: Dave Bautista a big business man, a wrestler and now a new husband. Elizabeth Winters a 19 year old girl, saving her father in a time of need, is forced to become the wife of one David Bautista.

Chapter 1

"Daddy please there must be another way" cried Elizabeth.

"Lizzy we need the ranch. I could use the money and Dave can not be that bad." said her father, Mark.

"But daddy" cried Elizabeth.

"No but's Lizzy, you are to become Dave's wife and that is final." said Mark sternly.

"In fact here is his car." said Mark as he saw a white BMW pull up in front of their house.

Elizabeth then decided to go upstairs.

"Mr. Winters, pleasure to meet you again." said 35 year old Dave, as he shook hands with Mark.

"My daughter will be right down. Please have a seat while I inform her." said Mark.

Dave sat down on the couch and waited for the girl. It was a simple business deal. He would have a beautiful bride and have his mother off his back about getting married and every month he would give money to his father-in-law.

He met Mark Winters at a wrestling convention. They started to talk and Mark went on about having gambling problems and how he would support his daughter. He even showed him a picture of her. She looked older in the picture rather than a 19 year old. He said he would do anything to protect her and that was when Dave got an idea. And here he was today fulfilling that idea.

"Elizabeth, Dave is here please be nice." said Mark.

"Why should I you basically sold me to him. I have no free will no right to do anything. How can you do this to me." cried Elizabeth as tears poured down her face and her eyes full of hatred

"I needed the money" responded her father as he was met with brown eyes filled with hate.

"You bastard" said Elizabeth.

Mark slapped her hard.

"How dare you.. You bitch. You will do as your told." said Mark as he grabbed her bag and grabbed her arm and forced her down the stairs.

"Here she is Dave" said Mark as he handed the bag to him.

Dave was big very, very big and not just in a muscular build but he was tall at least a foot and five inches taller then her 5' foot frame. She was defiantly scared.

She was pretty, very pretty. The picture her father had of her did her no justice. She was also very, very tiny. She was at least 5 foot and she was petite. Her face was stained with recent tears and she had hatred in her eyes with a touch of being scared.

"Hi my name is Dave" he told her.

"Elizabeth" she told him as her eyes casted downward towards the floor.

"I think it is time we go" said Dave.

Elizabeth brushed pasted both her father and Dave. The ride to his estate was a very silent one. When they reached his home. Elizabeth could only gasp at the size of it. It was gorgeous. The only word that she thought would fit. The gardens were lush green and the house was a two story home but it was very large with a semi circle driveway and two garages.

"Welcome home" said Dave.

Home that word felt like a distant memory. She thought a home was a place she could call safe. A place were loved ones filled the room and shared memories of there lives there. As far as she was concerned she had no home.

Louis the butler stood at the front steps and waited for Dave to come home.

"Welcome home Master Dave" said Louis.

"Louis this is Elizabeth she is my fiancee" said Dave.

"A pleasure to meet you madam" said Louis as he grabbed her luggage.

"I will give you a tour tomorrow right now we have to get ready for a meeting" said Dave as he gently placed his hand on her back.

"Don't touch me" responded Elizabeth.

Even though Dave was godly, he was still an ass for accepting this arrangement.

"Feisty I like that but do not give me problems. Go wash up please" said Dave as he walked away.

The inside was just as big as the outside.

Mary the maid came over to help assist Elizabeth.

"He is not as bad as he appears." said Mary.

"Well he is an ass" responded Elizabeth. A very hot asshole.

She decided on wearing a pair of black stretch jeans and a blood red halter top which showed some of her naval.

Dave came down in a black suit and a white button down shirt. He turned to look at Elizabeth and she was a site to behold. She looked gorgeous with her long brown hair cascading down her back. The jeans she wore were tight and hugged her every curve. The top she wore was something that he didn't like though. It showed her naval and that was something he was used to but he didn't want other men looking at her. He brushed it off though he would talk to her later.

He coughed slightly to get her attention.

"Ready?" asked Dave she only nodded and they left.

"Now I want to run down the rules. Please be nice and don't disrespect me. These are my friends and my boss and I want you to make a good impression. Oh and one more thing before I forget." said Dave as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out a stunning engagement ring. It was a 4 carat princess cut diamond with smaller diamonds surrounding the band.

"It has to look real. Now give me your left hand" said Dave.

He took the ring and placed it on her ring finger.

"Perfect" said Dave as they both got out of the car and entered the building of RAW studios.

Alright so I am a really bad writer truth is I lost all my passion for my last stories plus I also have been having family trouble. I am sorry there should be no excuse to all the people who read and review for my stories. I am so sorry. I am trying really hard to finish the other stories and get them completed so that may take some timebut please be patient with me. I hope you guys understand and I hope you also enjoy this story.

Everyone have a happy great Summer!

-Britt


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They walked into the building and were greeted with the site of Evolution walking towards them.

"Dave we thought you would have been gone longer." said Randy as he greeted his friend.

"Yeah well I actually want you to meet someone. This is Elizabeth my fiancée" said Dave.

"Hi" said Elizabeth as she extended her hand and gave them all a big smile.

"Fiancee huh" said Paul.

"We didn't think anyone could make an honest man of you" said Ric.

"Yeah well she can" said Dave.

And if they were in a different circumstance and Dave had said that out of meaning Elizabeth would have been touched by his words, but all she could see them as were lies.

"Yeah it was love at first site." said Elizabeth as she wrapped her arm around Dave's waist.

Dave was shocked by her actions, literally shocked though there was a spark when she touched him. There was a spark when he touched her earlier but he brushed it off. Just like he was going to do now.

"Aw don't you two look cute together" said Dawn Marie as she walked by.

"Dawn what do you want?" asked Dave.

"Nothing I only wanted to wish you good luck for your next match" said Dawn

"Thank you" said Dave as he walked passed her and motioned for Elizabeth to come with him.

Dave took Elizabeth to the Evolution dressing room.

"I need you to stay here okay" said Dave.

"You can't tell me what to do" said Elizabeth hotly.

"I can and I will Elizabeth this is not a game you can get hurt." said Dave.

"Fine" said Elizabeth.

"Thank you" said Dave as he left.

Elizabeth was left in the locker room all alone, she had nothing to do all there was, was a TV an X-box, a PS2, gamecube, and a few DVD's. She wasn't into video games so she decided to watch a movie. By some miracle there was The Notebook among all the horror and action movies.

(I wonder who watches this) she thought.

"Okay tell Mike tell him I want to see him later" said a female voice outside the door.

Elizabeth got nervous, but still sat and watched the movie.

"Oh hi, who are you?" asked the woman.

"My name is Elizabeth. I am Dave's fi..fiancee" said Elizabeth. The word fiancee felt like vile in her mouth.

"His fiancee really?"she questioned.

"Yes" said Elizabeth.

"Well I am Stephanie LeVesque, Paul's wife" she told her.

"Your Paul's wife?" asked Elizabeth.

"Yes my father also owns the business." said Stephanie.

"Oh" said Elizabeth, she wasn't much for watching wrestling. She didn't know any of this stuff.

"What are you watching?" asked Stephanie.

"The Notebook" said Elizabeth.

"Oh yes the only movie that I own in the whole collection. Mind if I watch it with you?" asked Stephanie

"No please." said Elizabeth.

She liked Stephanie already.

"It's nice to have another woman on the team knowing what it would be like to be married to one of Evolution you know Elizabeth." said Stephanie.

Elizabeth smiled "My friends call me Lizzy" said Elizabeth

"Well Steph is fine for me" said Stephanie.

They both smiled and continued watching the movie together.

"What time is it?" asked Stephanie.

"10:40" said Elizabeth.

"Okay we should watch the matches now the boys should be coming out soon" said Stephanie.

"Yeah" said Elizabeth.

"There they are" said Stephanie as she heard Evolution's music cut.

Elizabeth looked at the screen. Batista was huge. If he looked big to her in his suit, his attire now made him look twice the size. His toned arms, his amazing six-pack, his godly body was amazing and that little smirk. Elizabeth could do nothing but stare at the man.

Evolution was in a battle between the Dudley Boys according to Stephanie who was trying to catch her up on the subject. So Dave and Ric were going to face the Dudley Boys tonight.

As they were wrestling though Batista felt something wrong with his bicep.

The Dudley Boys won that night but Dave was in too much pain to even care.

Stephanie told Elizabeth to follow her as they went to the doctor's room.

"I'm fine" said Dave.

"Really does this hurt" asked the doctor as he gently brushed his bicep.

"Ah" said Dave as he gave an evil glare at the doctor.

"I believe you tore your bicep muscle. I suggest you stay out of the ring for at least two months." said the doctor.

"Two months doc I will be fine" said Dave as he jumped off the table and walked around a little throwing punches.

"It's better safe then sorry. I will give the medications to your fiancée I am sure she will make sure you are alright." said the Doctor.

For the first time that night Dave realized that Elizabeth was there.

She of course had her head bent slightly as she looked at the floor and then at the doctor and then at him.

"I think you should do what the doctor says" said Elizabeth.

So he was an ass, that didn't mean he had to be in pain. He might be a bigger ass if he was though so she decided to be nice at least for the time being.

"Good you two might even find the time to plan your wedding." said Stephanie

* * *

They made it home without two words even being said. 

"I suppose I should give you the tour now?" asked Dave.

"Whatever I just want to take a nice bath." said Elizabeth. Little nice sweet Elizabeth was going away now. She thought that she could at lest be nice to him but now this was reality. She was engaged to a hot ass and her father was a jerk. She hated him, her father and the world. What did she do to deserve this?

"Listen thanks for being nice back there, but do you really have to be a bitch tonight." asked Dave.

"Why so I could please your majesty I don't think so. You're a smug bastard. A man that I hate and could never picture myself married to" said Elizabeth.

"Yeah well your going to have to because the wedding should be coming up soon. Oh and you can sleep on the couch for all I care." said Dave as he went upstairs and went to his room.

Did she have to be such a spit fire? Couldn't she just be nice? It was enough that he had to stay in the house with his injury? But couldn't she be nicer? He didn't hit her, he didn't force himself on her. Hell he was being nicer to her then when he treated his close friends. What did she want from him?

Elizabeth stood in the hall. She was a little harsh on him, but could she blame herself. Her father threw her to an older man. One she had no idea how to deal with and he accepted the idea with open arms. He was no better then her father but she was sure that he would have hit her by now. It didn't seem as though he had enough patience, but he didn't even make a move to slap her. Now her father would have not hesitated. If she spoke back he would have hit on the spot.

She cried herself to sleep on the couch. If she was going to stay here with Dave she might as well been nice to him right?

* * *

He slept but he felt bad for doing that to Elizabeth. She was young and scared he should have respected that. He sacred her into being his fiancee and now she hated him. 

He didn't want her to hate him, he wanted her to love him. So he thought about it. If he gave her an ultimatum maybe in time she might love him.

* * *

She was sleeping when he went downstairs. He opened the front door quietly and left to go for one of his morning jogs. 

She woke up when she heard the door click shut.

"Miss, Master Dave has went for his jog he asked that you decided what you would like to eat for breakfast." said Louis.

"Oh um pancakes please" said Elizabeth.

"Excuse me Mary but can you show me where the bathroom is" asked Elizabeth.

"Certainly mam." said Mary.

She showed her to the bathroom.

"I will be downstairs. If you need anything hit this button and I shall be up" said Mary.

"Thank you" said Elizabeth as she was left the only one standing in the master bathroom.

She took a shower and wrapped herself in her towel. Then she didn't know where anything was and she had to interrupt Mary.

"Master Dave had a closet made for you" said Mary as she showed her the walk in closet.

Everything a girl could want was there. Shoes, Closets, Bags, you name it and it was there.

She decided on a pair of hip higger jeans and a blue tank top. She pulled her hair in a ponytail and went downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Good your up" said Dave as he walked into the dining room with his food and a newspaper in hand.

"Smells good" said Elizabeth.

"There are pancakes as you know and Alice made bacon and sausage and a fruit salad." said Dave.

"Yum thank you Alice" said Elizabeth as Alice handed her two plates.

"No problem dear" said Alice.

"Listen Elizabeth I had an idea" said Dave

"Oh god. What your going to sell me to another wreslter or maybe you are going to tell me that I can't stay in this house with you" said Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth that's enough" growled the Animal.

"I wanted to offer you an ultimatum, if you stay married to me for 4 years I will let you go with money, a house and a car. If you decide to leave me now I will not pay your father and throw you out on the street with no money." said Dave

"So basically you are tricking me. Great! Thank you so much." said Elizabeth.

"Look I need a wife and right now you need a place to live. I am offering that to you." said Dave.

"Do we have to sleep together on our wedding night?" asked Elizabeth.

"No" said Dave, although a small part of him wanted to say yes.

"Fine" said Elizabeth.

"Good" said Dave.

"Whatever I have lost my appetite." said Elizabeth.

Dave looked at her maybe he was wrong and too harsh but there was something about her, that drew him to her. It might have been her beauty or maybe her eyes, but whatever it was Dave had feelings for her like he never had before.

* * *

Okay so that's chapter 2. Thank you for the reviews and I hope you guys enjoy the story. Please excuse my knowledge of what happend to Batista when he tore his bicep and tricep I don't know what happened so I wrote something else. So I am sorry about that. 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Cost of Love

Disclaimer: I never nor will ever own the WWE. I only own Elizabeth.

Dave Bautista a big business man, a wrestler and now a new husband. Elizabeth Winters a 19 year old girl, saving her father in a time of need, is forced to become the wife of one David Bautista.

Chapter 3

It was about four weeks. Four weeks that she had stayed in the home and actually enjoyed herself. He was kinder then she thought he would be, even though she was still mad at him. Although him being nice could have been the medication, but she highly doubted that.

" I am going for my jog. Would you like anything?" asked Dave as he came down.

"No" said Elizabeth

Dave left and left Elizabeth to herself. She walked around the house thinking about how much her life changed. She hated her father and Dave for that matter but things with him seemed to get easier. She wasn't as angry with him. The ultimatum that he gave her was unfair and cruel but in four years she would be free.

An hour later Dave returned and said that he was going to take a shower and wanted Elizabeth to follow because they had to get to the arena.

Elizabeth questioned why Dave wanted to go to the arena because he still had a month left of recovery to do.

Dave came down dressed in a black suit and a blue button down shirt and three buttons opened.

Elizabeth came down in a white skirt that went to the knee and a light pink off the shoulder top, with three inch heels.

"Ready?" asked Dave.

"Yeah" said Elizabeth as she walked passed Dave and walked towards the black Lincoln Navigator.

"You look pretty by the way" said Dave as he glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

"Thank you." said Elizabeth. "You don't look to bad yourself" whispered Elizabeth as she faced the window looking out.

Dave heard her but wanted her to say it louder "What" he questioned.

"Oh nothing" said Elizabeth.

The rest of the ride was silent except for music softly playing in the car.

They reached the arena and Dave took Elizabeth to Evolution's locker room.

"Can you please wait here" said Dave.

"Again geez" said Elizabeth.

"Please" said Dave. He was worried about her safety, there some weird wrestlers around and he didn't want her getting into trouble.

"Fine" said Elizabeth as she sat on the leather couch and waited for Dave.

Dave went to find Vince McMahon. He was coming back in one month and he wanted to make sure his new wife would be with him.

"Hi Mr. McMahon thank you for seeing me" said Dave.

"No problem Dave, now I understand you want to bring Elizabeth into Evolution?" asked Mr. McMahon.

"Yes I just think it would be nice and also we could use a manager" said Dave.

"You ran this by Paul right" said Vince.

"Yes I did and he thinks it is a great idea also, it can give us a lot of storyline possibilities" said Dave.

"She is in. She can start the night you return." said Vince.

"Thank you Vince" said Dave.

"No problem and get better faster" said Vince.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Evolution locker room Elizabeth sat and waited for Dave, but she got thirsty waiting for him so she went to get a can of soda. 

As she was bending down someone whistled at her it was Bubba Ray Dudley.

"Nice view" said Bubba.

Elizabeth nervously giggled and tried to leave but Bubba trapped her in a corner and was breathing down her neck.

"Get off me" said Elizabeth as she tried to push him off, but his weight was too heavy.

"How about I take you in the back and you let me get a better view of that ass" said Bubba hotly.

"How about no" said Elizabeth as she once again tried to push him off her but it only made his grip tighter around her.

"Feisty aren't you. I like that maybe you can show me the same action your showing Batista." said Bubba, as he went to lean in for a kiss, the Animal threw Bubba off Elizabeth.

"What the HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING" growled Dave, his eyes flashing with rage.

"So she is that good?" said Bubba as he wiped the blood off his lip.

"GO AWAY" said Dave as he pulled Elizabeth to him.

"I will see you soon sweet thing" said Bubba as he left.

Dave turned his eyes to look at Elizabeth still rage was filled in his eyes but as he saw the small girl his eyes turned from rage to worried. He was worried about her.

"Are you okay?" asked Dave.

Elizabeth took a step backwards, she never saw this side of Dave but she did see what her dad would do to her.

"Please don't hurt me. It wasn't my fault." said Elizabeth.

"I promise you I won't hurt you. Are you okay he didn't touch you did he?" asked Dave.

"No, thanks to you" said Elizabeth.

"I told you to stay inside the room" said Dave

"Oh I am so sorry that my being thirsty caused you so much distress." said Elizabeth (He can be a real ass)

"Look if didn't leave none of this would have happened" said Dave.

"You can be a real jerk sometimes" said Elizabeth as she stormed away.

Dave watched as Elizabeth left. He didn't mean to be harsh on her but he was still angry at himself and especially at Bubba Ray who was going to get it when he came back. Nobody put their hands on a woman especially his woman. His woman since when did he start thinking about her that way?

The past month was like a roller coaster they clashed and then they made perfect sense together. Sometimes it really felt like they were a couple but he knew she hated him even though he had feelings for her, he would never tell her that in person.

* * *

She ran to the car she was scared and nervous. She was afraid Dave would hit her and she was nervous if he told her father. 

Her father was strict on the rule of not speaking back. If she did he would slap her hard on the cheek and then not feed her. Dave didn't seem like her father but that side of him she never saw before it was a mixture of rage, intensity, and the feeling of anger all wrapped into one. And for what was he mad at her or Bubba Ray? She was so confused.

"Elizabeth" said Dave as he caught up to her.

"Why are you mad at me?" asked Elizabeth.

"I am not mad at you I am mad at Bubba Ray, he should have never touched you" said Dave as he spun her form to look her in the eye.

"I thought...I thought you were going to hit me" said Elizabeth.

"Hit you, Elizabeth do you think that lowly of me?" asked Dave.

"NO!" said Elizabeth.

"Then why would you think I would hit you?" asked Dave

"Because my father use to get the way you did back there and he would hit me" said Elizabeth

"What!" said Dave.

"He would hit me and call me names. Then he would lock me in my room for a few days and not feed me" said Elizabeth thinking of what her father used to do to her.

"Elizabeth I am sorry" said Dave.

"It's fine can we leave now" asked Elizabeth.

"Sure" said Dave, as he opened the door for her.

"Thank you" said Elizabeth.

Dave drove her back to his home.

"Elizabeth" said Dave, but she was unable to hear him because she was fast asleep.

Dave then decided to carry her into the house.

She was very lite in his arms like he was carrying nothing but she also fit so perfectly in them. She adjusted into his body and wrapped her arms around his neck and put her head on the crook of his neck.

"You are so beautiful" whispered Dave.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dave brought Elizabeth inside and took her to her room which was located across from his room.

He took off her shoes and tucked her into the queen size bed. Elizabeth sighed a little as her head hit the soft pillow.

"Good night Elizabeth" said Dave as he exited the room.

* * *

It was around 3'oclock in the morning when Dave started to hear a scream coming from across the way. He quickly jumped out of bed and ran to Elizabeth's room. 

"Elizabeth" said Dave, but that didn't work so he went to tap her gently and Elizabeth woke up but in a sweat.

"Elizabeth are you alright?" asked Dave.

"Dave" said Elizabeth as her eyes adjusted to the light.

"It's me are you okay?" asked Dave and for the first time Elizabeth looked at Dave and whispered "No. Can I stay with you?"

"Of course" said Dave.

She followed him to his room and found out that the room was huge. There was a huge king size bed and the room was in a dark blue color the floor was made of dark wood and the bed was made of mahogany wood. There was a couch in the corner and a dresser and on the wall was a plasma tv.

She jumped in the bed and said goodnight to Dave and drifted off into a peaceful sleep, but Dave on the other hand could not sleep at all. He had Elizabeth in HIS bed and he couldn't do anything about it but what was really bothering him was what happened to her in her room. Did she have a bad dream and if so what was it about?

(Oh well, I hope she tell's me tomorrow)he thought.

* * *

Chapter 3, any good? Please tell me :) AND THANK YOU GUYS FOR REVIEWING YOUR THE BEST! 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: The Cost of Love

Disclaimer: I never nor will ever own the WWE. I only own Elizabeth.

Dave Bautista a big business man, a wrestler and now a new husband. Elizabeth Winters a 19 year old girl, saving her father in a time of need, is forced to become the wife of one David Bautista.

Chapter 4

She woke up first and tried to place were she was. She was in Dave's room, but why? And then she remembered the dream. It was horrible. It was exactly what had happened at the arena except Dave wasn't there to save her, but her father was. He then took her to his house were he started to beat her because she didn't listen to Dave.

Dave then started to stir.

"Hi" said Elizabeth.

"Hey what happened last night" asked Dave.

"I had a really bad dream" said Elizabeth.

"Care to tell me about it?" asked Dave.

"Not really" said Elizabeth.

"Fine" said Dave as he got out of the bed and went to the bathroom.

She felt bad that she didn't tell him the reason she was in his bed but what would he have thought of the dream was what she was nervous about.

Elizabeth got out of his bed and went back to her room. She owed him. She did, even if he was cruel. He was being kind now and maybe it was because there was no one around him on the road.

Elizabeth then decided that it was now or never to plan the wedding. She might as well make the best of it. Make him spend a lot of money not that it would affect his bank account or anything.

"Dave" said Elizabeth as she went back into his room not realizing that he had taken a shower.

"Ahh!" screamed Elizabeth as she saw him in just a towel.

"OH no I am so sorry" said Elizabeth as she closed her eyes and started to back away not realizing that the door was right in front of her.

"Elizabeth" said Dave as he walked towards her.

"Elizabeth are you okay?" asked Dave as he knelt by her form.

"I'm fine don't worry about me" said Elizabeth as she passed out.

"Louis, Elizabeth passed out I need you to get an ice pack for her please" said Dave as he hit the intercom.

He quickly changed putting on a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt and then walked towards Elizabeth's room.

"Hey Elizabeth" said Dave as he saw her sitting on the chair holding an ice pack to her head.

"Hi, before I embarrassed myself I was going to ask you if you wanted to start planning the wedding" said Elizabeth.

"Sure" said Dave, shocked that the idea was coming out of her mouth.

"Alright, but your going to have to leave in order for me to get dressed" said Elizabeth.

"Right" said Dave as he left.

It took Elizabeth and hour but she was ready to go. She had a yellow sun dress on with white flip flops and a jean jacket to go over.

"Ready?" asked Dave as she came down.

"Ready" said Elizabeth. They went to the car and drove off.

"Alright so first thing we need is a date" said Elizabeth.

"How about July 15?" asked Dave.

"That's 4 months from now" said Elizabeth.

"I know" said Dave.

"Okay, how about where we are going to get married. I am not too sure on the Church though" said Elizabeth. Even if they were getting married, she didn't want to marry a man she didn't really love in God's house.

"How about my house, we can have everything outside and it's over looking the beach." said Dave.

"Sounds perfect" said Elizabeth.

"Good" said Dave as they drove to the Church.

It took them a few more hours but everything was set. They were getting married on July 15 in Dave's backyard and even if they both didn't want to admit, they were both happy and excited.

They arrived back at the house when the doctor had called and said that he wanted to reschedule the meeting to check out his bicep to tomorrow.

THE NEXT DAY

Dave was out for his morning jog this morning but he wasn't alone. Elizabeth decided to go with him this time because the wedding was coming and she wanted to look good.

"So you do four miles every morning." asked Elizabeth as they stopped again for her to catch her breath.

"Yeah sometimes I do more. It helps me think, no one around, just the morning sun rising it's peaceful." said Dave.

"I'm sorry I keep making you stop. You should just go I will just run back home" said Elizabeth.

"No it's nice to have company" said Dave. He was enjoying this, she wasn't as snippy as she had been. Something was changing with her and whatever it was Dave was just happy it was happening.

"Alright" said Elizabeth. His kind words were slowly breaking the ice that she had created about him. He wasn't as heartless as she thought he was nicer, kinder, and he had a heart. He was sweet almost, but she couldn't neglect the fact that he had stolen her away from her life, and family. Plus not to mention he gave her an ultimatum. She just couldn't wait till the 4 years were over.

They ran for a few more minutes until Elizabeth missed a ditch and fell in. Dave was jogging behind her because he stopped to get a drink of water and told her to keep going cause he would catch up to her.

He saw her fall and ran to her.

"Elizabeth are you okay?" asked Dave as he helped pick her up.

"Today is not my lucky day huh" said Elizabeth as she was laughing.

It bought a smile to Dave's face but he still wanted to know if she was okay.

"I'm fine" said Elizabeth.

"Let's get you home" said Dave.

But as Elizabeth stood up her leg gave out and she almost fell again if Dave hadn't caught her, but in an awkward position.

"I can't stand on my ankle" said Elizabeth as she tried to walk on it.

"I think you might have sprained it" said Dave.

"Good thing we are going to the doctors huh" said Elizabeth

"Yeah. Let me carry you back" said Dave

"No"said Elizabeth.

"Your in no condition to walk come on"said Dave.

"No" said Elizabeth as she tried to walk again only to feel the same strong pain.

"Now will you?" asked Dave as he caught her again only this time he picked her up in his strong arms and started to carry her.

He carried her almost the whole way when his arm started to feel funny but he kept going because he had Elizabeth in his arms and he couldn't let her know he was having trouble.

When they reached home the pain was almost unbearable.

"Dave are you alright" asked Elizabeth as she saw Dave grunt in pain.

"Fine. I'm Fine."said Dave.

"Louis can you drive me and Dave to the doctors"asked Elizabeth, he was in a lot of pain and if he drove it might have caused an accident, plus she was in no way able to drive.

"Certainly mam" said Louis.

Elizabeth limped to the car.

"You are really worry too much you know" said Dave.

"Well it's better to worry then to have problems later."said Elizabeth

They went to see the doctor and he confirmed that Elizabeth had a sprained ankle and should stay off of it for two weeks. But it seemed that Dave had injured his triceps when he helped Elizabeth.

And he was going to be out for another 4 months.

"Four moths doc come on"said Dave.

"We will see Dave" said Dr. Rogers.

They left the doctors and had to stop at the grocery store to pick up some food for dinner. Elizabeth was trying to get the hang of crutches because the doctor told her to stay off of her ankle.

Dave was walking behind her afraid that she might fall.

"Okay so what do we want to eat" asked Elizabeth.

"Lasagna?" asked Dave.

"That sounds good, let's go find Louis to ask he to get the stuff" said Elizabeth.

Dave told her to stay put and he would go find Louis. As Elizabeth was standing there a young guy came up to her.

"Hey are you okay?" asked the guy.

"I'm fine" said Elizabeth not really wanting to talk to the guy.

"Do you need any help" he asked.

"I told you I am fine besides my fiancee is coming" said Elizabeth, as she saw Dave coming. It was the first time she used the words outside the WWE arena and it didn't seem so bad.

"Everything alright here?" asked Dave as he saw the younger guy.

"Good everything is good" said the guy as he left.

"You okay?" asked Dave.

"I am alright that guy came up and wanted to help me" said Elizabeth.

"Oh" said Dave.

"So are we ready to go?" asked Elizabeth.

"Yeah let's go" said Dave.

They arrived back home and were waiting for the lasagna to be cooked.

"How about we figure out what colors to use for the wedding" said Elizabeth.

"Alright" said Dave

"I like blue and pink"said Elizabeth.

"And I like blue." said Dave.

"Or how about red and pink." said Elizabeth.

"I don't know about the pink." said Dave.

"Okay so then blue, baby blue?" said Elizabeth.

"Yeah I like that. And I was wondering if you wanted to call Stephanie tomorrow and ask her to go dress shopping with you" asked Dave.

"That would be great" said Elizabeth.

"Alright let me call her" said Dave.

As Dave went to call Stephanie. It was starting to hit Elizabeth how nice of a guy Dave could be, she could understand how other people could say he wasn't a nice guy because she had met that person. But now he seemed like a different person. He was changing and it hadn't been a year yet and she was already starting to like him. She wasn't sure how she could survive the 4 years without falling in love with Evolution's Animal.

* * *

Thank you guys for the reviews! Hope you liked the chapter :)


	5. Chapter 5

Title: The Cost of Love

Disclaimer: I never nor will ever own the WWE. I only own Elizabeth.

Dave Bautista a big business man, a wrestler and now a new husband. Elizabeth Winters a 19 year old girl, saving her father in a time of need, is forced to become the wife of one David Bautista.

Chapter 5

Elizabeth was getting ready because Stephanie was coming in around and hour to pick her up. Dave had called Paul, Randy and Ric and they were all going to hang out and have a barbecue.

Just as she was hopping down the stairs Stephanie rang the bell and Dave went to get it.

"Hey Stephanie"said Dave as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi Dave and Elizabeth I can't believe it" said Stephanie as she saw Elizabeth with crutches.

"Yeah well at least I won't be on crutches for the wedding" said Elizabeth.

"Ready to go?" asked Stephanie.

"Yeah" said Elizabeth as she was almost half way out the door, Stephanie stopped her.

"Aren't you going to kiss Dave good-bye?" asked Stephanie.

"Oh um yeah" said Elizabeth as she turned shell shocked to look at Dave who gave her the same expression.

Dave walked the distance to Elizabeth and whispered in her ear.

"We don't have to do this" he whispered.

"We have to" said Elizabeth.

And she did it her lips crashed with his in a heated kiss which lasted longer then either of them thought it would.

"Wow" whispered Dave when Elizabeth ended the kiss.

"Alright now I am ready to go" said Elizabeth.

* * *

Elizabeth and Stephanie were driving around and spotted a small boutique. 

"Hey let's stop there" said Elizabeth as she saw the shop.

They stopped and looked around when Elizabeth stopped the gown. It was a White Silk Duchess Satin A-line gown with strapless hand embroidered empire bodice. A draped dropped torso and a full box pleated skirt sweep train. The buttons were covered and there was loops over the zipper extending to the end of the train.

"Try it on" said Stephanie.

And she did. When she came out of the dressing room Stephanie gasped.

"You look beautiful" said Stephanie.

"It is very pretty" said Elizabeth.

"You should get it Dave is going to flip when he sees you" said Stephanie.

"Alright" said Elizabeth who fell in love with the dress when she saw it.

"Now about bridesmaid's dresses" said Stephanie.

"Well I know I haven't known you for very long but can you be my maid of honor?" asked Elizabeth.

"I would be honored" said Stephanie.

"Thanks" said Elizabeth.

"Are you inviting any family?" asked Stephanie.

"I don't have any family" said Elizabeth.

"What about your parents?" asked Stephanie.

"My mom died when I was young and my dad, my dad is dead to me" said Elizabeth as she hopped out of the store.

She went to the car and had tears in her eyes.

"Lizzy I'm sorry" said Stephanie as she pulled out of the store's parking lot.

"No it's okay" said Elizabeth.

"So where to now?" asked Stephanie.

"Let's just go home" said Elizabeth.

The drive back was in silence. Elizabeth got inside the house and went straight to the bathroom to cry.

Dave saw Elizabeth try to hobble fast towards the bathroom and turned to look at Stephanie.

"What happened?" asked Dave.

"We were having a nice day, we even found a wedding gown Dave but then I asked her about her family and if she was brining anyone. She told me her mom died when she was young and her father was dead to her."said Stephanie.

Dave turned pale at the last thing she said. If her father was dead to her imagine how she felt about him. He was started to get the feeling that she was enjoying his company as much as he was but then with what Stephanie just said maybe it was because of the ultimatum. He wasn't sure all he knew was that Elizabeth was crying and his heart felt like it was breaking.

"I should go check on her" said Dave, even though she might hate him he couldn't see her in pain because it hurt him.

"Elizabeth it's Dave" he said as he knocked on the door.

"Go away" said Elizabeth.

"Please Elizabeth" said Dave.

Elizabeth heard something in his voice maybe it was desperation or maybe it was pain but there was something there that struck Elizabeth, so that she would open the door for him.

"Thanks" said Dave as he opened the door and then locked it.

"Want to talk about it?" asked Dave.

"We had fun today actual fun, like we have been friends forever, and then she brought up the topic of my parents. It just made me realize I don't belong here and in 4 years I won't" said Elizabeth.

He didn't know what to say, her words stung him but he couldn't show that she had hurt him.

"I'm sorry. Let's get out there."said Elizabeth

Dave was momentarily stunned but then went with her.

"Stephanie I'm sorry" said Elizabeth.

"Me too I didn't mean to make you upset" said Stephanie, they both hugged and then went outside to eat at the barbecue the guys had going.

Randy was swimming in the pool, Ric was playing tennis and Paul and Dave were cooking burgers, hot dogs, corn on the cob and fish.

"So Dave and I were thinking we can have the wedding out here and we rent like a tent and we have that over there." said Elizabeth as she was showing Stephanie what they were going to do.

"He seems happy you know" said Stephanie.

"What do you mean?" asked Elizabeth.

"He was unhappy before but with you he just seems happy. "said Stephanie

"Oh" said Elizabeth.

"He has a glow in his eyes now." said Stephanie.

"He makes me happy" said Elizabeth and the truth was she wasn't lying this time when she told Stephanie.

"So what color are you thinking for the bridesmaids dresses?" asked Stephanie.

"Baby blue" said Elizabeth.

"That should be pretty" said Stephanie.

"It will be. I was thinking maybe white calla lilies too." said Elizabeth.

"So you're all set huh" said Stephanie.

"Yeah we are" said Elizabeth as she looked at Dave. He was standing over the grill with a beer in his hands and a black muscle shirt with blue jeans. All Elizabeth could think about was how nice of a guy he was and how hot he looked just standing there.

* * *

Six months can go by slow or fast, especially for a girl who was getting married in a couple of days, and for Elizabeth the wedding couldn't come sooner. Even though she was young, she knew that this was what she wanted. She wanted to marry Dave Bautista. Her heart was telling her this was the right thing to do but her head kept telling her how wrong it was. 

"Hey Elizabeth ready to see the doctor?" asked Dave as he knocked on her door.

"Yeah I'll be down in a minute"said Elizabeth.

They were going to the doctor today to see if Dave's arm was fully healed and if he could wrestle. She had gotten her wrap off just a few weeks ago, which she thanked God for everyday. She didn't know what she would have done if she had to walk down the aisle with crutches.

As they went to the doctors Elizabeth kept thinking about how the wedding would go. She had been questioning her feelings for Dave in the last six months. He was different then when she met him and yet he still was the same. He was overprotective of her, caring and kind. On the other hand in the past six months she also got to see the side of him everyone was afraid of. He could be very temperamental, but overall he was a great guy.

They reached the doctor's and he told Dave that he would be just fine to enter wrestling again. Dave was thrilled and Elizabeth was also. In happiness Dave picked Elizabeth up and swung her around in the air a little, until she laughed when she said "Stop".

He was so happy he could get back to his normal life but life with Elizabeth was something that Dave didn't know if he could give up in 4 years. She was like an aphrodisiac. Every time he thought he didn't have feelings for her something she did would just draw him back in.

"Let's celebrate" said Dave.

"Alright." said Elizabeth.

He took her to eat at Olive Garden.

They got to the table and Dave held out the chair for her.

"Thank you" said Elizabeth.

"No problem." said Dave.

They eat dinner and then left As they got to the parking lot Dave decided to tell Elizabeth about her job.

"There is something that I have to tell you" said Dave.

"What is it" asked Elizabeth.

"I asked Vince if you could be a valet for Evolution and he said that would be a great idea"said Dave.

"What's a valet?" asked Elizabeth.

"You just come to the ring with us pretty much and help us out a little" said Dave.

"Oh that sounds like fun" sarcastically said Elizabeth.

"It's better then being at home and you will get to spend time with Stephanie. " said Dave.

"Alright" said Elizabeth.

"I thought you would have been angry at me" said Dave.

"Well I was angry but then I realized you probably did it because of the ultimatum and I don't blame you." said Elizabeth as she looked away from him afraid that the tears that formed in her eyes would not fall in front of him.

Again her words stung him, in all honestly he didn't do it for the ultimatum he did it because he wanted to spend more time with her.

"It wasn't because of the ultimatum" said Dave.

Elizabeth turned her head to look at him stunned. Their eyes locked and stood there for a few minutes coming closer and closer together until they were taken out of their trance by his cell phone ringing.

"Hello. Hi Ric. Really, I know. Alright so tomorrow. Bye" said Dave as he hung up his cell phone.

"What did Ric say?" asked Elizabeth as they started walking towards the car.

"He wanted to tell me that my bachelor party is tomorrow" said Dave as they got in the car and he drove out of the parking lot. He was hoping to get reaction out of her maybe jealousy, just something that hinted to him that she had some feelings for him.

"Oh" said Elizabeth, it wasn't her place to say anything but she felt jealous that another woman would be half naked on his lap. It did hurt.

"How about you?" asked Dave even though he was dreading the answer.

"I'm not sure Stephanie said that she had something fun planned I am not sure what" said Elizabeth.

"No stripper?" asked Dave even though he was dreading the answer

"I hope not, I would be so embarrassed." said Elizabeth

Dave slightly smiled which didn't go unnoticed by Elizabeth.

"So were to now?" asked Elizabeth.

"Home, we both have a big day tomorrow and the day after." said Dave.

Elizabeth smiled as she turned to look at the passing cars.

* * *

He drove back to his house where a very pissed off Stephanie stood in the living room. 

"Where have you guys been?" asked Stephanie.

"Stephanie Dave took me out to eat we got good news he can return for the show." said Elizabeth.

"Do you guys realize that tomorrow is your bachelor and bachelorette parties?" asked Stephanie.

"We know that's why we came home" said Dave.

"Elizabeth come on you can see Dave the day after tomorrow" said Stephanie as she pulled Elizabeth by her arm to her car.

Elizabeth looked back at Dave with a save me look on her face and Dave could do nothing but watch.

* * *

Please review :)


	6. Chapter 6

Title: The Cost of Love

Disclaimer: I never nor will ever own the WWE. I only own Elizabeth.

Dave Bautista a big business man, a wrestler and now a new husband. Elizabeth Winters a 19 year old girl, saving her father in a time of need, is forced to become the wife of one David Bautista.

Chapter 6

Their bachelor and bachelorette parties were finished and now all they had to look forward to was the wedding. Elizabeth was scared she knew in her heart that this was right, she was just nervous about the huge age difference.

"Lizzie don't worry" said Stephanie as she stood in front of her friend wearing a baby blue satin A-line gown with a halter neckline.

"I am just nervous" said Elizabeth.

"Trust me when I say Dave has real feelings for you"said Stephanie.

"I hope your right" said Elizabeth (Because I am falling for him) she thought.

"Well come on" said Stephanie as she ushered the soon to be bride to the dressing room to put on her gown.

* * *

"Will you stop pacing man" said Paul.

"Yeah I am getting dizzy" said Randy.

"Well boy that might have to do with the 10 tequilas, 2 margarita's, 4 dirty sanchez's and a pina colada you had yesterday" said Ric.

"I can't get it out of my head that she might not say yes" said Dave.

"Look Dave I saw the way you guys look at each other with passion. Trust me your both madly in love with each other" said Paul as he placed a supportive arm on Dave's shoulder.

"I hope your right" said Dave (Because I do love her)thought Dave.

"Hey it's time" said Ric.

Dave, Randy, Paul, and Ric left the room to go outside and wait with the priest at the alter.

Dave's mom and sister had arrived and went inside to see Elizabeth.

"Hello" said Donna as she knocked on the door.

"Come in" said Stephanie.

"Hi Steph" said Denise, Dave's sister

"Hi Denise, Hi Donna" said Stephanie as she embraced Dave's sister and his mother.

"You look so pretty" said Donna.

"Thanks your not looking to bad" said Stephanie.

* * *

Dave's mom was wearing a long lite blue dress with a lite blue shawl and Denise was wearing the same gown as Stephanie.

"Thank you honey now were is my future daughter in law?" asked Donna.

"Here" said Elizabeth as she exited the bathroom.

Her makeup was done lite to make it look all natural. Her brown hair was left down in wavy curls. She wore small diamond earrings as her something old. Her mother had given them to her before she died. Her something new was a bracelet given to her by Dave and Stephanie had bought her a blue grader for her something blue.

"Oh honey you look gorgeous my son is going to pass out when he sees you" said Donna as she hugged the young girl.

"Thank you." said Elizabeth.

"Hi Elizabeth, I'm Denise, Dave's sister. I am sorry about the day you met my mom I had to stay with my husband he had a broken ankle." said Dave's sister.

"Hi Denise and that's okay" said Elizabeth as she hugged her future sister in law.

"Now I was informed you have something new, something blue, and something old, but nothing borrowed." said Donna.

"No" said Elizabeth.

"My mother's mother gave this to her as something borrowed, she then passed it on to me and I passed it on to Denise and now I want you to have it as your something borrowed," said Donna as she pulled out a beautiful antique cross necklace.

"It's beautiful" said Elizabeth

"It brought Denise luck, my mom luck, and my grandmother luck. On my wedding day I never got the chance to have it, but they have all had successful marriages. Just as I hope for you and Dave" said Donna.

"Thank you" said Elizabeth.

"Well we should go" said Stephanie.

"Okay can you help me?" asked Elizabeth.

Denise and Stephanie stayed behind to help Elizabeth with her dress and veil.

"Elizabeth I know that you are feeling nervous but the minute you walk down that isle all your doubts will go away" said Denise as they were getting lined up and getting ready to walk out the door.

"Thanks Denise" said Elizabeth as she took a deep breath, when the doors opened.

Canon in D started to play as Dave's niece walked down first throwing petals of white roses on the ground. Then his nephew walked down the aisle as the ring bearer, followed by Stephanie and Denise.

Then the wedding march began and everyone stood up as the bride walked down the aisle. Dave's breath hitched as he saw his soon to be wife walk down the aisle. She looked breathtakingly beautiful and there was just enough wind to set her hair blowing a little and her dress flowing.

She reached Dave and squeezed his hand just a little to make him look at her and smile. He smiled back at her.

Dearly beloved we are gathered her today in the sight of God to join together this man and this woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honorable estate, instituted of God in Paradise , and into which holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. Therefore if any man can show any just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace.

No one at the wedding raised their hands or spoke up so the priest continued.

He first said to Dave "Wilt the have this Woman to be thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt the love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her, in sickness and in health; and forsaking all other, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live? Therefore if any man can show any just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace."

"I will" responded Dave.

Then he asked the same of Elizabeth "Wilt the have this Man to be thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt the love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him, in sickness and in health; and forsaking all other, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?

"I will" responded Elizabeth.

Then the priest said "Repeat after me Dave"

He faced Elizabeth and looked straight into her eyes and said "I, Dave, take thee Elizabeth to my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, for fairer or fouler, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us depart, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereunto I plight thee my troth."

"Elizabeth repeat after me" said the priest

Elizabeth then looked into Dave's eyes and said "I, Elizabeth, take thee Dave to my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, for fairer or fouler, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us depart, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereunto I plight thee my troth."

The priest then took the wedding bands and gave Dave's Elizabeth's.

"Now Dave repeat after me "With this Ring I thee wed, and with my body I thee honor, and with all my worldly goods I thee endow; In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Amen."

Dave's hand was shaking as he took the platinum diamond band in his hand and said "With this Ring I thee wed, and with my body I thee honor, and with all my worldly goods I thee endow; In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Amen.

"Now Elizabeth repeat the same" said the priest as he once again repeated the vows.

Elizabeth took Dave's platinum band in her hand and had tears rolling down her face as her hand also shook as she said "With this Ring I thee wed, and with my body I thee honor, and with all my worldly goods I thee endow; In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit. Amen.

The priest prayed and then he turned to the two "Now by the power vested in me and the state of Florida, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride" said the priest.

Dave looked at Elizabeth, his eyes asking for a yes and all Elizabeth could do was give him a slight smile and nod slightly.

Dave then kissed Elizabeth. It was a slight kiss but their lips connected and both had a tingling feeling run down their spines but when Dave went to make the kiss more passionate a rain drop hit his cheek. He looked up and noticed a dark cloud.

As they walked down the aisle, they were congratulated by his friends and family.

"Oh honey you two are so perfect together" said his mom as she kissed Elizabeth on the cheek and hugged Dave . As his mom went to hug him Dave looked at Elizabeth and their eyes locked and each knew what the other was thinking (She is right we do make a good couple).

As they took pictures and said goodbyes and see you later's, Dave and Elizabeth got into an old fashioned car and drove to the Wedding Hall to cut cake and dance to their first song.

"Today was amazing" said Elizabeth.

"Yeah it was. You know it looks like rain." said Dave.

"I know"said Elizabeth smiling a big smile as she looked out the window. Everyone knew if it rained on your wedding day then you would have successful marriage.

* * *

They got to the Sheraton Hotel and went into a hall, they once again had to line up but Dave this time was with Elizabeth.

"Now ladies and gentlemen please stand as I introduce Mr and Mrs. Bautista" said the DJ as the doors opened and Dave and Elizabeth walked through.

"Please everyone sit as the Newlyweds have their first dance." said the DJ, he put on their wedding song "I can't help falling in love"

"Dave this is almost too perfect" said Elizabeth as her head rested on his chest.

"I know" said Dave.

"So you never told me where we are going for the honeymoon" said Elizabeth.

"Well I want to keep it a surprise" said Dave.

Elizabeth smiled and shook her head.

"Mom they look so happy" said Denise.

"I know Denise" said Donna.

"Mommy is uncle Dave going to have us over?" asked 5 year old Chris.

"No honey not today" said Denise.

"Darling care to join me?" asked Eric her husband.

"Of course mom watch the kids please" asked Denise.

"Okay" said Donna.

"Grandma can we dance?" asked Eric

"Sure but were is your oh." said Donna as she saw Lily tug on Dave's pants leg.

"Hello princess" said Dave as he picked up Lily.

"Dance" said Lily as she wrapped her arms around Dave.

"Okay we can dance if that's okay with Elizabeth" said Dave.

"You two go dance me feet are killing me" said Elizabeth referring to her 4 inch heels that she put on for dancing.

"Hey Lizzie" said Ric.

"Hi Ric" said Elizabeth as she took a seat.

"Thank you for coming it means a lot to me and Dave" said Elizabeth.

"Well I feel honored to be here" said Ric.

"Can I ask you a question Ric?" asked Elizabeth. Out of Dave's three friends Ric somewhat took the role of her father because he was always there for in these past 6 months she had been there.

"Of course" said Ric.

"We are going to do the Father/Daughter dance and Mother/Son dance and I was wondering if you could fill the role of my dad?" asked Elizabeth

"Why I would be honored" said Ric.

"Thanks" said Elizabeth as she smiled at him.

"Excuse me Ric but can I steal my wife for a minute" asked Dave. The word wife rolled off his tongue like it was meant to be.

"By all means" said Ric.

"So what did Ric say?" asked Dave.

"What do you mean?" asked Elizabeth.

"You asked him to dance" said Dave.

"Oh he said yes, he has been more of a father to me then my own." said Elizabeth

"He is happy to" said Dave.

"Yeah you have really great friends" said Elizabeth

"Their not just mine anymore" said Dave as he smiled at Elizabeth and she smiled back.

"Guys sorry to interrupt but it's time to throw the bouquet" said the DJ.

Elizabeth stood in the front of the room and threw her white roses behind her to have Stacy Keibler catch them. Stacy looked at Randy and he shook his head.

Then they had the garter toss, which both Dave and Elizabeth felt weird doing. He got the blue garter and tossed it into the crowd only to have Randy catch it, he had a nauseated look on his face, while Stacy smiled and winked at him.

"Now it's time for the Father/Daughter dance?" said the DJ

Ric and Elizabeth rose and went to the dance floor.

"Thank you for doing this" said Elizabeth as Isn't she lovely started to play.

"It's my pleasure" said Ric.

As they danced and then it ended and the DJ called up Dave and Donna to dance to the Mother/Son dance

"Hi ma" said Dave as he put his hand around her waist.

"Hi Dave, you and Elizabeth make such a great couple. I'm glad you divorced Angie" said Donna

"Me too ma" said Dave as he looked at Elizabeth.

The song ended and then it was time to cut the cake, they cut the cake and Elizabeth decided to have some fun and smashed the cake in his face. All the guests laughed as Dave did the same thing. They all sat down and ate cake and talked a little more and then danced the rest of the night.

It was getting to be late so people started to leave, they said their goodbye's and left.

Dave and Elizabeth were the only two left and when they went to go upstairs the room was coved in rose petals and candles. Their was a box and note left for Elizabeth also.

_Dear Lizzie, Congratulations hope Dave likes the present I know Paul did when I picked it out. And have fun on the honeymoon- Steph_

Elizabeth opened the box to a very revealing piece of lingerie.

Dave cleared his throat as Elizabeth took it out of the box.

"So what do you want to do?" asked Dave as he looked at Elizabeth as she quickly put the lingerie away.

"I don't know about you but I am tired" said Elizabeth.

"Me too" said Dave. When Dave went to the bedroom he noticed only a king size bed.

"Um I am going to sleep on the couch" said Dave.

"Why?" asked Elizabeth as she looked at the bed.

"Cause there is only one bed." said Dave.

"And it's really big" said Elizabeth.

"You don't mind?" questioned Dave.

"No, besides it's our wedding night." said Elizabeth.

So Elizabeth and Dave changed into their respectful bed wear and went to sleep.

As soon as Elizabeth's head hit the pillow, she was out but it took Dave more than that. He looked at his new bride. She was so beautiful and today she was amazing, the only thought that kept coming to his mind was I love this girl.

"Elizabeth I love you" whispered Dave and with that he went into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

So that's chapter 6. I hope you guys can review. 


	7. Chapter 7

Title: The Cost of Love

Disclaimer: I never nor will ever own the WWE. I only own Elizabeth.

Dave Bautista a big business man, a wrestler and now a new husband. Elizabeth Winters a19 year old girl, saving her father in a time of need, is forced to become the wife of one David Bautista.

Chapter7

Elizabeth woke up first to the sun beaming in through the windows. She turned her head and was greeted by Dave's t-shirt clad chest. By some way Dave had managed to move both himself and her all onto his side of the bed as he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her body towards him. She fit so perfectly with him, it was as though they were meant for each other. She noticed as the sun hit his face just how gorgeous he really was. This was the second time she was in the same bed as him and all she could think about right now was how much she wanted to jump him.

Dave felt the sleep wash away from his body as he woke up to the site of Elizabeth looking at him.

"Good morning" said Dave.

"Hey" said Elizabeth

Dave realized that he was preventing her from moving but he didn't want her to move yet, but he knew he had no choice but to let go of her.

"So where are we going?" asked Elizabeth.

"I told you it's a surprise" said Dave as he got out of bed.

"Fine" said Elizabeth, as she crossed her arms and pouted at him.

"Oh Elizabeth please don't do that" groaned Dave, because he knew he would tell her soon.

"Not until you tell me please Dave, the bride and the groom are supposed to pick out their honeymoon together" said Elizabeth.

"Fine we are going to the Ocho Rios, Jamaica" said Dave.

"Jamaica?" asked Elizabeth.

"Yeah" said Dave.

"Cool" said Elizabeth.

"Yeah it's pretty spectacular." said Dave.

"You've already been there?" asked Elizabeth.

"Not to the hotel we are staying at but yes I was there. I had my mom's birthday there" said Dave.

"Aw" said Elizabeth

"Yeah it was really nice and the people there are great." said Dave.

"So what do I need?" asked Elizabeth.

"Bathing suits and jeans, tank tops, bring a few dresses. We will be there for about 2 weeks" said Dave.

"2 weeks, don't you have to go back to work?" asked Elizabeth.

"I do but the writers think I should stay out for two more shows so that they can put me in a new plot that would help me get back in with Evolution and you would also fit in the newer plot better" said Dave.

"Oh okay so what time is our flight?" asked Elizabeth

"2 o'clock which gives us 4 hours to pack" said Dave as he looked at the clock.

"Okay let's go" said Elizabeth.

They went home packed and then Louis drove them to the airport.

As they arrived at the airport, people wanted to get Dave's autograph and he gladly signed whatever they wanted him to sign.

They got on the plane and arrived at the Royal Plantation hotel.

"Dave it's beautiful" said Elizabeth as she stepped out of the car and looked at the hotel.

"I hoped you would like it" said Dave.

"Like I think I love it" said Elizabeth (and I think I love you) she thought.

(I know I love you)thought Dave.

"It is very pretty." said Dave as he admired not the scenery but the look on Elizabeth's face. The way her eyes shined and the way her smile lit her entire face. She could never look more beautiful to him then at that moment.

"Aren't you coming?" asked Elizabeth as she was almost in the doorway of the hotel

"I'm coming" said Dave as he picked up a rose from the garden and walked to where she was.

"This is for you" said Dave as he gave her the red rose.

Elizabeth took the rose and smelt it, as Dave went to get their room. She looked at him as he walked towards the desk. Never had a man affect her the way he did. He was and animal, in a sense and yet he was a loving, caring, compassionate(when he wanted to be), and kind guy. A man that she COULD she herself with yet she wanted to deny that fact because she could get hurt in the process.

"The room is ready sir" said the man behind the desk and signaled for a bell boy to take them up to their room.

"Elizabeth" said Dave as he put his hand on her lower back and ushered her to the elevator.

"Room 254" said the bell hop.

"Thanks" said Dave as he gave him a tip and shut the door.

"So what do we do now?" asked Elizabeth.

"Well let's see" said Dave as he took out brochures and laid them on the table.

"We can go snorkeling" said Elizabeth as she held it up.

"Sounds good then we can go on a tour" said Dave.

"Oh my god I never thought I would ever be in Jamaica. Thank you Dave" said Elizabeth as she jumped up and hugged him.

"You deserve it and besides seeing you smile is all I need to keep me happy" said Dave as he released her from the hug she looked at him in the eyes.

The sexual tension in the room was thinker than smog in San Francisco.

"Well maybe we should go to dinner tonight" said Elizabeth, trying to ease the tension.

"Good idea I'll get ready" said Dave as he cleared his throat and went to his bathroom.

The room had 2 king sized beds, 2 and a half bathrooms, a living room, a kitchen, a dining room and two balcony's. It was shockingly beautiful.

Elizabeth went to her bathroom also and picked out what she was going to wear for that evening. She decided on wearing a coral strapless dress that ended at the knee and a pair of brown wedge sandals. She curled her hair and put it up with a clip. She added eyeliner and some brown eye shadow and a clear lip gloss to her lips and was ready.

Dave also trying to figure out what to wear. He decided on a pair of white slacks and a tan long sleeved shirt and a pair of brown sandals.

As they both stepped out of the bathroom both admired how well the other was dressed.

"You look stunning" said Dave.

"You don't look half bad yourself" flirted Elizabeth, she didn't know what it was but something in side her told her it was the right time to let go.

Dave was shocked by her words but hoped that they wouldn't stop.

He took her out to eat at a local restaurant and they enjoyed dinner and each other's company. Then they went for a moonlit stroll on the beach.

"I never thought I would be married at19 and to a man who is almost twice my age and actually enjoy it" said Elizabeth and for the first time opening up to him.

"I never thought I would enjoy the company of a19 year old, nor did I ever see myself married to her either." said Dave.

"This is so wrong on so many levels Dave" said Elizabeth.

"I know" said Dave, shame filling his head and hurt etching in his heart.

"But I can't help but enjoy it" said Elizabeth.

"Neither can I" said Dave.

"You know my mom always told me be happy and before she died she said find someone you truly love and never let them ago. Although my dad had different plans for me." said Elizabeth as she took a seat on the sand and removed her shoes to feel the sand between her toes.

Dave sat besides her interested in what she had to say.

"He wanted me to take care of him and only him. He would get rid of any boyfriend I ever had and then he would hit me and send me to my room for a few days until he came home after getting drunk. Then I would hear him yelling that it was my fault my mom died of cancer." said Elizabeth as she buried her head into her arms and brought her knees up to her chest and cried.

Dave had never heard anything so awful, it was no wonder she thought he was going to hit her that time. She never knew a life other then if something that the man wanted done and it wasn't done she would get hit and beaten for it.

"Oh Elizabeth I'm so sorry" said Dave as he pulled his wife into his lap and hushed her.

"Please Elizabeth look at me" said Dave.

Elizabeth brought her tear stained face up and looked at Dave.

"I would never, ever strike you and I want you to know I vow to never let any other man strike you again" said Dave.

Elizabeth started into his eyes and then kissed him on the cheek, knowing that his vow was true and that she could trust him

"Take me back to the hotel please" said Elizabeth.

"Okay"said Dave as he stood up and took Elizabeth's hand in his and walked back to the hotel.

* * *

Thank you guys for all the great feedback it means a lot. 


	8. Chapter 8

Title: The Cost of Love

Disclaimer: I never nor will ever own the WWE. I only own Elizabeth.

Dave Bautista a big business man, a wrestler and now a new husband. Elizabeth Winters a 19 year old girl, saving her father in a time of need, is forced to become the wife of one David Bautista.

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed you guys are the greatest.**

Chapter 8

Dave and Elizabeth had about the best 2 weeks anyone could ask for. They went horseback riding on the beach, went to a club and danced the night away, they went snorkeling and toured Jamaica. They had a blast together. They even felt like a real couple but Elizabeth was dreading when they would return to the States.

Jamaica was 2 weeks in paradise. It was away from wrestling, away from her father and away from their daily lives. She didn't know how things would be when they returned home. The thought that Dave could careless about what happened on the island plagued her mind. What if he was just playing her for a fool, while she fell for it? Just so many things were running threw her head on the plane and Dave noticed.

He had a feeling that Elizabeth was afraid again. Afraid that whatever happened on the island was fake but he was going to prove her every thought wrong. He made sure that when they returned home her room would be covered in flowers and that a dinner was prepared for a romantic evening.

"Hey Dave" said Elizabeth.

"Yes" said Dave as he was taken out of his thoughts.

"Can you get me a blanket?" asked Elizabeth.

"Sure" said Dave as he got out of his seat and looked at the overhead, but found no blankets.

"There is non, but here take my jacket I am sure you could use it as a blanket" said Dave as he sat back down with his jacket in hand.

"Thanks" said Elizabeth as she wrapped his jacket around her and curled up her legs.

"Do you mind if I use your shoulder as a pillow?" asked Elizabeth,

"Not at all it's all yours" said Dave.

Elizabeth gave him a slight smile and laid her head on his shoulder and fell asleep. An hour later the plane landed and Dave woke up Elizabeth.

They left the airport and had Louis pick them up.

"How was your trip?" asked Louis.

Both Elizabeth and Dave looked at each other and smiled.

"It was just what we needed" responded Dave as he took Elizabeth's hand in his and kissed it.

Elizabeth's face turned beat red. It was the first they showed affection to each other in front of one of their friends, since the kiss they did in front of Stephanie.

They got home and Dave told Elizabeth that he was going to take a shower before they ate for dinner and Elizabeth agreed that would be a good idea.

She went up to her room and gasped at the sight laid before her. Her room smelt of flowers, as there were rose petals on the bed and flowers all around her room. Her shower she forgot as she went to go find Dave.

"Dave, Dave?" asked Elizabeth as she came down the stairs.

"Yes"said Dave as he stood downstairs. He wasn't really going to take a shower he just wanted an excuse for her to go upstairs.

"Thank you" said Elizabeth as she hugged him.

"I wanted you to know that whatever happened on the island I want it to continue" said Dave.

"Me too" said Elizabeth.

And Dave and Elizabeth kissed for the third time since they had been together for 7 months.

"Wow" said Elizabeth.

"Wow is right. Come on." said Dave as he pulled her into the dining room which was lit with candles and soft music playing in the background.

"Oh Dave it's perfect" said Elizabeth.

"I am glad you like it" said Dave as he held out her seat and sat down across from her.

Louis brought out some salad and put it on the table.

"Thank you Louis" said Dave.

"So you did all this for me?" asked Elizabeth impressed and shocked.

"Yeah" said Dave.

"It looks to me Mr. Bautista that someone is trying to seduce little me" flirted Elizabeth.

"What if I was" growled Dave, as he also raised one eyebrow.

"I don't know" said Elizabeth.

"Sir, you have a call" said Louis as he came back into the dining room.

"Tell them I will call them back I am having dinner with my wife" said Dave not breaking eye contact with Elizabeth.

"But sir he says it is very important, it is Mr. Winters." said Louis

Her father's name sent a chill down her spine and broke the intense eye contact between Dave and her.

"Maybe you should take it" said Elizabeth as she picked up her fork and looked at her salad.

"I will only be a minute" said Dave, as he watched Elizabeth shake her head as he went into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry sir" said Louis as he handed the phone to the Animal.

"Where's my money?" asked a drunk Mark

"I sent it in the mail" said Dave

"I want my money you bastard" said Mark.

"Don't test my patience, you should get it soon" said Dave.

"It better be" said Mark.

"Oh and Mark never, ever say your phone call is important or urgent, because I could careless." said Dave as he hung up the phone.

"If Mr. Winter's calls again do not interrupt us Louis" said Dave as he went back into the dining room.

He finally had Elizabeth opening up to him the way he wanted it. On the honeymoon she was carefree and loving. She was happy and her smile brought a smile to his face and then the minute her father called the smile vanished and hurt entered her eyes. He never wanted her to be sad, or sacred around him and he hoped that he could prove that to her.

"What did my dad want?" asked Elizabeth.

"Truth?" asked Dave.

"Truth" said Elizabeth

"He wanted to know where his money was." said Dave.

"Oh" said Elizabeth, even thought she knew he was calling because something didn't go his way but a part of her wanted him to call to see how she was.

"I told him it should reach him soon" said Dave.

"Okay" said Elizabeth.

She finally remembered why she was with Dave. It was because of a deal and an ultimatum. He forced her to be his wife but she was enjoying it. He was paying her father, while he had her. She was ashamed at herself and the thought that Dave could actually wanted to be with her, but she remembered his soft caressing touches at the beach and when she broke down and cried about her past he was there. She was so confused and everything rushed to her at once and then she blew.

"What are we?" asked Elizabeth.

"What?" asked Dave.

"What are we doing?" again asked Elizabeth.

"We are eating dinner" said Dave.

"No I mean relationship wise, are we a couple, is anything real to you Dave" asked Elizabeth.

"I don't understand" said Dave.

"You gave me an ultimatum Dave why?" asked Elizabeth.

"I wanted you to have your decision of whether or not you wanted to be with me after you got to know me" said Dave

"Is this relationship real to you, I mean our marriage" asked Elizabeth, she knew she was jumping down his throat but the truth needed to be told.

"Of course our marriage is real to me" said Dave.

"And do you have any feelings for me besides me being a beautiful girl on your arm to show off?" asked Elizabeth, tears started to form in her eyes.

Dave had enough she wanted the truth and he was going to give it to her.

"First of all Elizabeth I never thought of you just being a girl on my arm to how do you put it show off, Second of all I want this marriage to be REAL to YOU because as far as I am concerned I am a married man and I would like to stay that way, Third of all I do having feelings for you that run deeper then friendship, God dammit Elizabeth I am falling in love with you." said Dave as he stood up at the table and stormed off leaving Elizabeth.

Elizabeth kept her head down at the table and started crying. She probably lost the one good thing in her life because she couldn't keep her temper in. She was upset at her father and yet she loved her father because he gave her to such a great guy. A guy she was also falling for and then she had to ruin it because of her own insecurities.

"Mrs. Bautista" said Louis as he heard the young woman crying.

"Today was supposed to be great, but instead I had to ruin it."said Elizabeth.

"If you don't mind Mrs. Bautista"

"Elizabeth please" she told him.

"Elizabeth if I may say master Dave has never acted the way he does when around you" said Louis.

"I think in some way Dave just told me he loved me" said Elizabeth.

"In some way he did but you have also been changing him. See he was married before you to a wretched woman who was with him only for his money. She cheated on him and always wiped his credit cards clean. She was so mean and nasty, but Dave said she always brought out of a side of him he never knew he had. And she did she turned him into a monster and before Dave knew what was happening his heart was closed to kindness and he became this Animal, but then he met your father and he showed him a picture of you and something struck Dave. It seemed as though he needed you in his life and he would do whatever he could to have you." said Louis.

Everything that Louis told her started to make sense on why Dave was so mean when she met him and why he made the ultimatum because like her, he was afraid of rejection and getting hurt again.

"Thank you Louis" said Elizabeth as she went to go find Dave, but then realized she had no idea where he could be.

"Louis where can I find Dave?" asked Elizabeth.

"Master Dave usually goes and visits his mother when he needs to figure something out" said Louis.

"Can you drive me there please?" asked Elizabeth.

"Certainly"said Louis as he got the BMW out and drove Elizabeth to her mother- in-laws house.

* * *

Dave drove with so many thoughts going through his mind. He was livid, he was mad, he was also hurt that Elizabeth questioned their relationship so much. He was on his way to his mom's house when he spotted a bar and decided to have a few drinks.

* * *

Louis had drove Elizabeth to Donna's home but didn't see any of Dave's cars there. 

"Elizabeth come in darling" said Donna as she saw her daughter in law.

"Hi mom" said Elizabeth, recalling that Donna asked her to call her mom since she was Dave's wife.

"Honey what brings you here?" asked Donna.

"Dave and I sort of had a fight and I figured he would be here" said Elizabeth.

"No I'm sorry he isn't but I could call him" said Donna.

"I don't know" said Elizabeth.

"Please sit let me get you something to drink while you tell me why you two had a fight" said Donna as she went into the kitchen to get some soda.

Donna came back with three cokes and a phone.

"Dave where are you?" asked Donna as she called him.

"I am at the bar mom what's up?" asked Dave.

"Elizabeth is here" said Donna.

"What is she doing there?" asked Dave.

"She went to look for you" said Donna.

Dave felt bad, he just stormed out of the house leaving Elizabeth all by her self, but he had to release some steam before he could see her again.

"Tell her not to go anywhere I am coming over." said Dave.

Donna hung up the phone and told Elizabeth that he was coming.

"Thank you" said Elizabeth.

"No problem so tell me what happened"asked Donna but was interuppted by the phone.

"Hello, Oh hi Denise, okay bring them over, no problem, yes I am sure it's fine, Elizabeth is here, yes I know, she said she had a great time, right well Dave is coming too, I know, I will bye see you soon" said Donna.

"That was Denise she is coming over with the kids, her and Eric need some time alone and she says Hello" said Donna.

"Oh" said Elizabeth.

"So tell me what happened with you and Dave" asked Donna.

"Can you show me where the bathroom is?" asked Elizabeth.

"Sure down the hall, last door on the left" said Donna.

"Thanks" said Elizabeth, as she went to the bathroom.

Elizabeth left Louis alone with Donna and he sat there nervously, you could tell Elizabeth was avoiding the subject of Dave and herself but Donna wanted to know.

"What happened?" asked Donna.

"I don't know" said Louis nervously.

"You were never a good liar Louis" said Donna.

"I can't I have to respect their honor" said Louis.

"Whose fault was it?" asked Donna.

"Mam please" said Louis.

"Whose fault?" asked Donna.

* * *

Meanwhile Dave was driving to his mother's house to see Elizabeth, before his mother called he was drinking. He had 2 beers and one shot. He wasn't even fazed by the liquor he consumed and he really didn't feel better but he had to settle things with Elizabeth.

As he was driving Dave didn't notice the car that ran a red light.

* * *

Elizabeth just walked out of the bathroom when she thanked God the phone rang again.

"Hello, no this is his mother, Oh my God, yes we will be right there" said Donna as she stood stunned.

"Donna?" asked Elizabeth as she saw Donna.

"Donna what's wrong?" asked Elizabeth, the way her mother in law wasn't responding to her didn't settle right with her but she had to know, because there was aknot in her stomach telling her something was wrong with Dave.

"It's Dave" said Donna.

* * *

Sorry guys that I left it at a cliffhanger but you guys know what to do to make me continue. And thanks to all the people who are reading this story and thank you to all the reviews you all are the best:)


	9. Chapter 9

Title: The Cost of Love

Disclaimer: I never nor will ever own the WWE. I only own Elizabeth.

Dave Bautista a big business man, a wrestler and now a new husband. Elizabeth Winters a 19 year old girl, saving her father in a time of need, is forced to become the wife of one David Bautista.

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed you guys are the greatest.**

Chapter 9

"What's wrong with Dave?" asked Elizabeth as a lump grew in her throat.

"He was in a car accident" said Donna, as she rushed around getting ready while Elizabeth could do nothing but stare into space.

"Is he okay?" asked Elizabeth as her body started to quiver.

"I don't know" said Donna.

"I will drive you" said Louis.

"Thank you Louis. I have to get in touch with Denise" said Donna as they walked outside to the BMW.

Elizabeth walked slowly as though she was in her own world. First her mother was taken from her and then Dave was in the hospital. Why did this happen to her, What could she have done to God that would make him so mad at her to kill her mother and put her husband in the hospital?

It felt like forever but Louis finally made it to the hospital. Donna quickly rushed out of the car, while Elizabeth was still in a daze.

They made it to the 5th floor, where Dave was staying, the doctor told them had a bad concussion and they would have to wait till he woke up to see if there was any damage.

"Dr. Riley can we see him?" asked Donna.

"Well you can but one at a time" said Dr. Riley.

Elizabeth stood like a statue taking in all the words of the doctor but not believing each word. She was scared that something might happen to Dave.

"Miss are you alright?" asked Dr. Riley looking at Elizabeth.

"Fine" said Elizabeth as she spoke for the first time since hearing about Dave.

"I am going to go in and Louis keep an eye on her" said Donna.

Denise and Eric rushed over to the hospital as soon as Donna had called them.

"Louis, how is he?" asked Denise as she saw her sister in law and Dave's butler.

"He has a bad concussion, but other than that he is fine." said Louis

"And how is she?" asked Denise looking at Elizabeth as she sat shaking in the seat.

"Not good" said Louis.

Donna came back and saw her daughter and hugged her while the four of them continued to look at Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth you can see him" said Donna as she lightly tapped her shoulder.

Elizabeth looked up at Donna, her eyes filling with tears and fear clearly etched in her eyes, she got up and walked towards his room.

She got in the room and noticed Dave lying in the bed with IV's everywhere and machines beeping. She took one look at him and started to cry.

He was bruised all along his left side. A cut on his eyebrow and lip, his cheek a little cut up and his arm had a bandage around it.

She sat in the seat next to the bed and took his right hand in her's and kissed it. She then noticed a radio in the back and turned it on. Soft lyrical music filled the quiet room and Elizabeth took her position again holding his hand and resting her head on his arm.

* * *

Dave was in heaven, a least it looked like heaven but it was missing her. 

"She's not here" said a female voice.

She looked familiar but he knew in his heart that it wasn't the one he was looking for.

"You look like her" said Dave.

"I'm her mother" said the woman.

"Where is she?" asked Dave.

"Down there" said Carrie as she opened the clouds a little so Dave could see himself in a hospital and her right by his side.

"Where is here?" asked Dave

"Heaven" said Carrie.

"Heaven? You must have the wrong guy" said Dave.

"Oh no I know I have the right guy." said Carrie.

"Listen lady I don't know what game your playing but I don't want to be here" said Dave as he walked away clueless as to where he was.

"Why?" asked Carrie.

"I don't have to tell you" said Dave.

"I'm Elizabeth's mother Carrie, Dave the least you could do is tell me. I can see the answer in your eyes" said Carrie.

"Because she's not here and when she's not around it's not heaven." said Dave

"What stops you from telling her you love her?" asked Carrie.

"I don't have to answer these questions" said Dave.

"You do if you want to go back" said Carrie.

"Rejection, and fear." said Dave.

"She's not Angela." said Carrie.

"I know but still" said Dave.

"She loves you too" said Carrie.

"And I love her but it's not easy" said Dave.

"Why not" asked Carrie.

"She is so young" said Dave.

"Can't you let her make her own decisions?" asked Carrie.

Dave kept silent.

"I know why she fell in love with you" said Carrie.

"Why?" asked Dave.

"Your all she could ask for. Your smart, gorgeous, very well built, easy around the eyes, caring and when you want to be an animal" said Carrie

"I want to go back" said Dave.

"I know you do and you will I just wanted to met you personally." said Carrie.

"Did I past your test?" asked Dave.

"You passed a long time ago David, I just wanted to make sure. Now please tell Lizzie I love her and I say hi" said Carrie.

"I will" said Dave.

"Goodbye Dave" said Carrie as she became a faded memory.

* * *

He felt her hot tears on his arms, she was crying over him and it broke his heart that she would cry over him. 

"I love you Dave and I have been wanting to tell you that since the trip to Jamaica, that night on the beach made me realize how much I fell for you. Please you have to wake up." said Elizabeth.

He slowly opened his eyes he heard music playing in the background it the song Angel by Sarah Mclachlan.

_In the arms of an angel _

_fly away from here from this dark cold hotel room _

_and the endlessness that you fear_

_you are pulled from the wreckage _

_of your silent reverie _

_you're in the arms of the angel _

_may you find some comfort there_

The song for him was so true, he did feel like he had a second and chance and it was with Elizabeth, his angel.

He moved his other arm and brushed Elizabeth's hair away from her face.

"I love you too" said Dave as Elizabeth picked up her head.

"Oh Dave" said Elizabeth as she got up and hugged him as best she could.

"I really do love you" said Dave.

"I love you too" said Elizabeth as she kissed him.

But they were interrupted by Dr. Riley

"Good Dave your awake. Excuse us Elizabeth." said Dr. Riley

Elizabeth left the room as Dr. Riley talked to Dave and asked him questions.

As Elizabeth got out the door, his mom, and sister asked if he was alright.

"He woke up" said Elizabeth with a smile on her face.

"Lizzie we came as fast as we could" said Stephanie, followed by her husband, Ric Flair, Randy Orton.

"He was in an accident" said Elizabeth.

"He woke up and now the doctor is checking on him" said Donna.

"Mrs. Bautista" said Dr. Riley.

"Yes?" said both Donna and Elizabeth.

"Your husband is going to be fine. I just gave him a prescription for a head ache if one develops and he won't be able to get into the ring for at least a week and let him take it easy. No lifting weights, no jogging, just let him take it easy. " said Dr. Riley.

"Thank you doctor." said Elizabeth.

Elizabeth felt relieved that he was okay.

"And Elizabeth he asked to speak with you" said Dr. Riley.

"Okay Doctor thank you" said Elizabeth.

Elizabeth walked back into his room.

"I'm sorry about earlier." said Dave.

"Me too I never should have blew up at you" said Elizabeth.

"Well I guess we were both wrong" said Dave.

"Marriage is compromising and we didn't do that" said Elizabeth.

"I guess your right" said Dave.

"So what do we do now?" asked Elizabeth.

"I don't know, but what I wanted to ask you tonight if you wanted to try the whole dating thing" asked Dave.

"I would like that" said Elizabeth as they both smiled at each other.

* * *

So that's chapter 9, I have chapter 10 written already and I can't wait to post it, but I have to touch it up so look out for it. To my loyal reviewers and readersthank you without you guys I don't know if I would be conituing with this story. Thanks again! 


	10. Chapter 10

Title: The Cost of Love

Disclaimer: I never nor will ever own the WWE. I only own Elizabeth.

Dave Bautista a big business man, a wrestler and now a new husband. Elizabeth Winters a 19 year old girl, saving her father in a time of need, is forced to become the wife of one David Bautista.

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed you guys are the greatest.**

Chapter 10

Dave was released from the hospital a week ago and he was ready to get back into the ring. Elizabeth started last week as the valet for Evolution and by watching her on Tv, he was captivated by her. She had a special presence in the ring. Even though the crowd hated Evolution, they all fell in love with Elizabeth. Her ring name was Beth and she played out the niece of Ric Flair, trying to help her uncle.

Elizabeth portrayed that part so well and she enjoyed doing it to. She couldn't wait till her husband came back so that they could all be together and debt as Evolution all together. They just finished the match and Elizabeth was heading home when she was stopped by Dawn Marie.

"So you and Dave are doing okay?" asked Dawn Marie.

"Yeah were fine better than fine we are great. Why what's with the sudden interest Dawn?" asked Elizabeth. She knew about Dawn Marie and her little infatuation with her husband but Stephanie told her Dave never showed interest in her and actually hated her.

"Oh nothing just that when Dave was here before you came he and I were very, very happy together and so I suggest you watch your back" said Dawn as she left.

Elizabeth stayed in the locking room and changed into a pair of jeans and a white long sleeved shirt and went home to be with Dave.

When she got home she noticed he wasn't in the house but outside swimming.

"Dave, Dave" said Elizabeth, but he was too busy swimming laps to hear her. So she took a football that was out side and hit his ass with it as he was going to do another lap.

Dave immediately stopped and looked at his wife.

"Hey what was that for?" asked Dave as he saw her laughing.

"You didn't hear me so I wanted to get your attention" said Elizabeth as she continued to laugh.

"Oh you think that's funny" said Dave as he grabbed a hold of her arm and pulled her in.

"Dave" said Elizabeth as she was still laughing.

"You got my attention" said Dave as he noticed how her white top clung to her body.

"Up hear Dave" said Elizabeth as she noticed Dave's eyes lingering away from her face.

"Sorry" said Dave.

Even though they had been dating for a week, the topic of sex never came up and Dave didn't want to push her.

"I ran into Dawn Marie" said Elizabeth.

"What did that slut want?" asked Dave as he moved to get both him and Elizabeth out of the pool. Dawn Marie was the worst woman in his book. She was nasty, manipulative and down right mean. She was slutty too. She threw herself at the whole WWE roster.

"She told me to watch out for her because she might have you like she did before and frankly I am not falling for it because I know you hate her" asked Elizabeth.

"I really do hate her" said Dave

"But I can't help feel she knows something I don't. Dave did you sleep with her?" asked Elizabeth.

"I did twice" said Dave.

"Can you tell me about them?" asked Elizabeth. Even though she knew she was going to hate hearing this she wanted him to be honest and open to her and she wanted him to tell her the truth.

"It was the first day I arrived at the RAW arena and I was new, my marriage with Angie was on the rocks and we were getting a divorce. I didn't know Dawn Marie was a slut at the time but she was there and I was lonely. The other time was after my divorce I was completely sloshed and I didn't know what was happening but in the morning I found her lying next to me." said Dave.

"I'm glad you could tell me, so when I have to make a snotty comments I can" said Elizabeth as she put her arms around Dave's neck and kissed him.

"It was before I met you Elizabeth" said Dave.

"I know" said Elizabeth.

"Let's get you inside" said Dave as he noticed her body starting to shake with her wet clothes on.

"Good idea" said Elizabeth.

They went in and both took shower's. Elizabeth came downstairs with a pair of red sweat pants and a Batista sweatshirt on.

"That sweatshirt looks good on you" said Dave.

"Well it should" said Elizabeth turning around and modeling it for him.

Dave smirked and then went after her.

"Ah Dave no, Dave ah" said Elizabeth as she was running around.

"I got you now" said Dave as he threw her over his shoulder.

"Stop staring at my ass" said Dave, as he playfully smacked her ass.

"Oh but Dave" said Elizabeth as she playfully hit both of his butt cheeks.

"Don't start something you won't finish" growled Dave, as she started wiggling her butt in the air.

"Whose to say I won't finish it" said Elizabeth.

Dave put her down and looked into her eyes she was dead serious.

"Master Dave your mother is on the phone" said Louis.

"You better get that" said Elizabeth as she walked into the kitchen.

Dave cursed his mother for her timing although he was relieved.

"Hi mom" said Dave as he took the phone call in his office.

"Hi Dave, I wanted to know when you wanted us over on Saturday?" asked Donna.

"At noon is good" said Dave.

"Alright I will tell Denise"said Donna.

"I got to go ma" said Dave

As Dave talked to his mother, Elizabeth sat in the kitchen thanking God that his mom called. She wanted Dave but she didn't know if she was ready to have sex with him. She knew she was giving mixed signals but she was confused. She didn't know what to do it was at these times she wished her mom was alive.

* * *

Dave just got off the phone with his mom and thought about what he planned for Saturday. It was Elizabeth's 20th birthday and he wanted her to remember it.

He went downstairs and noticed Elizabeth in a daze.

"Elizabeth?" asked Dave.

"Huh yeah sorry" said Elizabeth.

"What's wrong?" asked Dave.

"I miss my mom" said Elizabeth.

Dave took a seat across from her and took both her hands in his.

"I saw her" said Dave.

"What do you mean?" asked Elizabeth.

"In the hospital, When I was out, I dreamt I was in heaven and I saw your mom she wanted me to say hi for her and she approved of me, she also told me her name was Carrie." said Dave.

"That's my mom's name" said Elizabeth.

"She said she knew why you chose me" said Dave.

"Sure she did, what did she say?" asked Elizabeth.

"She said I was gorgeous, smart, an animal when I wanted to be, and caring, oh and easy around the eyes" said Dave.

Elizabeth laughed "Now I know this was a dream" said Elizabeth.

"I am being serious" said Dave.

"I believe you" said Elizabeth and she did believe him. Dave wasn't that conceited even though he knew he had a hot body he would never admit he was easy around the eyes. It was also the fact that he knew her mother's name, she never told him her name and she was pretty sure her father never told him either.

She had dreams of her mother telling her that Dave was probably the best man she could have and he was her other half. Hearing Dave say that her mother told him almost the same thing, made her realize that she was ready for anything with him because she was willing to make this relationship work.

The room grew quiet but it didn't grow uncomfortable they just enjoyed each other's presence.

"Dave" said Elizabeth as the circular movement Dave had been doing to her hands made a spark float through her body.

"I love you Elizabeth" said Dave.

"I love you too" said Elizabeth.

Dave and Elizabeth kissed passionately in the kitchen and then quickly moved upstairs. Elizabeth pushed Dave on the bed and climbed on top of him claiming his lips once again.

"No Lizzie stop" said Dave as he used her nickname for the first time and it didn't sound right to him.

"Did I do something wrong?" asked Elizabeth.

"No I just want us to wait" said Dave.

"Oh" said Elizabeth.

"Please Elizabeth you have to understand" said Dave,

"I am going to bed" said Elizabeth as she went to her room.

During the week when he first came home she stayed in the same room with him. Itwouldbethe first time they would be apart since their wedding.

Dave sat on the bed thinking about what just happened, he wanted her to be sure that this was what she wanted, because if she went through with it and changed her mind later on he wouldn't be able to let go of her. He loved her too much and he was in fear of being rejected.

Elizabeth sat in her room and turned the radio on Breathless by the Corrs was on and as she listened to the song, it described the way she felt she was in love with Dave and he left her breathless, with his kisses and touches she felt such a connection to him and it hurt to know that he was denying it. But she knew what she had to do.

She stormed into his room and went to his stereo and turned on the station that had Breathless on.

And then she kissed him with passion and force. She pulled at his track pants and tugged on his t-shirt.

"I want you Dave so much please don't push me away" said Elizabeth as she continued until she removed him of his clothing leaving him with only boxers on.

"I want you to be sure" said Dave

"I have never been more sure of anything in my life" said Elizabeth.

"I love you" said Dave as he moved on top of Elizabeth.

"I love you too Dave and I want you to be my first and only" she said as she held his face in her hands staring into his eyes to show him how much she really wanted this.

It was all Dave needed to remove Elizabeth of her clothing.

Their souls became one at that moment in time. Each matching the other ones thrusts, their passion showed through their love making, their love visible in their whispering and their desire was heard in their moaning.

* * *

It was 6 o'clock in the morning and they had to be on the road in two hours to get to the arena in Atlanta. Dave was first awakened by the alarm clock but quickly shut it off before Elizabeth could wake up. He turned to his head and looked at the sleeping woman next to him. She was amazing last night. It was the first time he ever made love to someone and it was her first time. He just hoped he was able to make it unforgettable for her.

"Mmm good morning" said Elizabeth with a smile as she looked at her husband.

"Good morning" said Dave as he kissed her forehead and rubbed her shoulder.

"Last night was amazing" said Elizabeth.

"It was. How are you feeling." said Dave

"Like I'm in heaven. How about you?" asked Elizabeth.

"I have a similar feeling" said Dave.

"What time is it?" asked Elizabeth.

"6" said Dave.

"Good we have time" said Elizabeth.

"You want more?"asked Dave as he eyes sparkled with lust.

"Well if we do it in the shower we would be killing two birds with one stone" said Elizabeth as she took Dave's t-shirt from the floor and put it on and then went to the bathroom where she turned the water on and waited for Dave.

* * *

Thanks again for the reviews! 


	11. Chapter 11

Title: The Cost of Love

Disclaimer: I never nor will ever own the WWE. I only own Elizabeth.

Dave Bautista a big business man, a wrestler and now a new husband. Elizabeth Winters a 19 year old girl, saving her father in a time of need, is forced to become the wife of one David Bautista.

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed you guys are the greatest.**

Chapter 11

They didn't get out of the house until 7 a.m, but they were to happy to care. They reached the arena at 5 p.m., with Stephanie yelling at Dave and Elizabeth getting rushed to get ready.

She looked at her wardrobe and decided to look a little slutty tonight because they would make her play the love interest for Batista and also because she wanted to tease him. She chose a pair of black hip huggers and a violet bustier top with a pair of black 5' heels.

Dave was wearing his wrestling trunks and his mouth dropped when he saw his wife come into the locker room.

"Baby you look incredible" said Dave.

"Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself" said Elizabeth, as she walked over to him and kissed him, but Dave wanted to intensify the kiss. So he lifted her up as she wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his waist.

Randy, Paul, and Ric entered the room not knowing they were in there. To get their attention Randy whistled and both Dave and Elizabeth broke apart.

"We were just going" said Dave.

"Going at it damn girl you look fine" said Randy.

Dave looked at Randy like he was ready to kill him but Randy never noticed only the rest of Evolution did.

"Let's go" said Elizabeth as she dragged Dave out by the arm.

"Ladies and Gentleman the challenger for the World Heavy Championship weighting in at 225 pounds from San Antonio Texas, his the Heartbreak Kid Shawn Michaels. And weighting in at 285 pounds from San Diego, California he is the World Heavyweight Champion Goldberg" said Lillian.

The match started and then Goldberg took out the referee and then Shawn hit a super kick, knocking both Goldberg and himself out. Then Batista pulled Shawn Micahaels out of the ring and beat up Goldberg in the middle of the ring. He then took a steel chair placed Goldberg's foot in it and smashed his foot in it as he jumped from the second rope.

Evolution (Randy, Paul, Ric, and Elizabeth) then came out and congratulated Batista as he took the offered money and looked at the newest edition to Evolution and smiled at Beth. With that RAW cut.

"Wow Dave it's great to have you back" said Randy.

"Yeah man" said Paul.

"Thanks guys it's good to be back" said Dave.

"Let's celebrate" said Ric.

"Yeah that sounds, oh no wait Lizzy can't" said Randy.

"That's alright you guys go have fun, I'll hang out with Stephanie." said Elizabeth.

"No baby I'm not going to go" protested Dave.

"Dave go, I can't deny you time to party. Go I'll be fine" said Elizabeth.

"Are you sure?" asked Dave.

"Go I'll be fine" said Elizabeth.

"Okay" said Dave.

Elizabeth walked out of the room, she was a little hurt that Dave was going but to have a successful marriage they needed time apart as well as being together. It just hurt because she was too young to even get into the club, while all her friends were old enough.

She decided not to bother Stephanie and go home and spend sometime to herself.

* * *

Dave felt bad for leaving Elizabeth alone but she did say to go and Paul said that it would be good for him to get away from Elizabeth for a few hours, since they looked like they were connected at the hip ever since they came back from their honeymoon.

So he decided to go, but he was going to bring Elizabeth a bouquet of flowers to show her how much he appreciated that she respected the fact that he needed time for himself.

* * *

When she got home the house was dark, she guessed Louis went to bed and Alice had just gone home. So she decided to watch a movie and have some popcorn and wait for Dave.

The house felt so empty without him around and she was nervous being in the house all by herself. It was a big house and she had all the lights off, because she thought it would be silly to waist money for nothing.

She was watching Nightmare on Elm Street when it started pouring outside. When it rained it reminded her the night her mom died. She was scared again in that big house and hoped Dave would come home soon.

* * *

Dave was at club Electric, drinking. Paul asked if he wanted to join them at the VIP room but he declined. This was what he used to do before he met Elizabeth, if he never met Elizabeth then he wouldn't have hesitated but he wanted Elizabeth and only her.

It was around 11 o'clock when he decided to head home to his wife, he said his goodbyes and went to get flowers.

He got the flowers and drove home. It was around 12 a.m when he got home. He was greeted to an ambulance, a fire truck and cops surrounding his house and his heart dropped.

"What happened?" demanded Dave as he got out of his car and looked at the house that had yellow tape that said Crime Scene Do Not Cross around the door.

"Sir are you the owner of the house?" asked the officer.

"Yes where is my wife?" asked Dave.

"Sir please calm down" said the officer.

"WHERE IS MY WIFE?" growled Dave as his heart sank deeper and deeper when they weren't responding.


	12. Chapter 12

Title: The Cost of Love

Disclaimer: I never nor will ever own the WWE. I only own Elizabeth.

Dave Bautista a big business man, a wrestler and now a new husband. Elizabeth Winters a 19 year old girl, saving her father in a time of need, is forced to become the wife of one David Bautista.

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed you guys are the greatest.**

Chapter 12

_Flashback to 11 p.m_.

_The TV just went out and Elizabeth thought that was strange since there was no thundering or lighting, so she decided to go downstairs and check the fuse box._

_When she got downstairs she noticed the window was open and she went to close it before any more water got into the house. As she went to shut the window, someone grabbed her from behind and put their hand on her mouth trying to suffocate her. She struggled against her assailant, she kicked and screamed hoping Louis would hear her but she knew he probably wouldn't. She then thought of an idea. She bit his finger and then kicked him in between his legs. As he dropped she ran to call the police. She stayed on the phone with the operator and had a kitchen knife in her hand. Her body was shaking and her voice was raspy from screaming. The intruder then lunged at her and she stabbed him, but he hit her which set her flying onto the floor. All while this was happening the operator stayed on the line. She heard Elizabeth screams as the intruder continued his assault. _

_End Flashback_

"I am going to repeat this one more time where is my wife" Dave tried to say calmly but again it could only come out as a growl as Dave's heart sunk deeper in his chest.

"Sir please calm down." said the officer, scared of the 6'5 Animal.

"If you tell me that one more time I swear I will!" growled out Dave, but stopped when he felt a small hand touch his arm.

"Dave" said Elizabeth as she lightly placed her hand on his arm. Her voice hoarse and quite but still Dave heard her.

She was wrapped in a blanket hiding most of her bruises but you could tell by her eyes and her face just how much pain she was in.

"Elizabeth" said Dave as he ran over to her and lifted her in the air and hugged her lightly to him.

Elizabeth winced at the contact but was grateful that Dave was now here.

"What happened?" asked Dave.

"Someone broke into the house" said Elizabeth.

"Are you alright?" asked Dave the only thought that could cross threw his mind.

"I'm okay, I have a couple of bruises, but I'm fine" said Elizabeth.

"And where is the intruder?" asked Dave.

"In the ambulance I stabbed him" said Elizabeth remembering what happened only moments ago.

_Flashback_

_(He is going to kill me) thought Elizabeth as the intruder's hands wrapped around her slender neck and started to choke her. As the intruder was trying to choke her, her left hand was looking for the knife she had recently. She found it and stabbed the intruder multiple times, in the neck, the back and his hands. When she finally felt his grip loosen she ran not turning back once. _

_End Flashback. _

Elizabeth explained to Dave what had happened in earlier in the evening and all Dave could do was sit there and blame himself that it was all his fault. If he didn't go to the club he could have protected Elizabeth.

"Mrs. Bautista" said the paramedic.

"Yes" said Elizabeth.

"We wanted to take you back to the hospital for observation." said the officer.

"I don't know, I feel fine" said Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth go I will be right there with you" said Dave.

"Okay" said Elizabeth.

* * *

They took Elizabeth to the hospital and helped her get settled in the room.

Dave stayed with her through it all. He called Stephanie and told her that Elizabeth couldn't make it and he doubt he would either.

She said she was going to come over and told him not to worry about his job at this point but to worry about his wife.

Dave sat with Elizabeth as she cried and then fell asleep. He soon fell asleep in the chair holding onto her hand.

The police officer that he had yelled at earlier knocked on the door and woke him up.

"Sir the intruder that had entered your home earlier this evening just passed away and we have to ask you and your wife some questions." said the officer.

"Well as you can tell my wife is not up to answering questions at the moment." said Dave.

"We understand that but these questions are very important." said the officer.

"What do you mean?" asked Dave.

"We have identified the intruder as a Mr. Mark Winters." said the officer.

Dave eyes bulged out of his head has he heard the name.

"Repeat that name" said Dave.

"Mark Winters, do you have any idea who he could be?" asked the officer.

"Yes I do. He is in fact my wife's father" said Dave.


	13. Chapter 13

Title: The Cost of Love

Disclaimer: I never nor will ever own the WWE. I only own Elizabeth.

Dave Bautista a big business man, a wrestler and now a new husband. Elizabeth Winters a 19 year old girl, saving her father in a time of need, is forced to become the wife of one David Bautista.

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed you guys are the greatest.**

Chapter 13

Dave stood stunned with the police officer as he heard that his father in law was the one to break into his home and assault Elizabeth.

"Sir we still need her statement but I can tell your in shock I will come back tomorrow" said the cop.

"Thank you" said Dave as he walked back into the hospital room and looked at his sleeping wife. She was so delicate and so beautiful. She was caring, adventurous, funny, smart, and just an incredible woman if any man tried to hurt her he would kill them, he just couldn't believe her father would be one of those guys.

He took his seat again and sat as he did moments earlier. He gripped her hand in his and kissed it hoping she would wake up. He didn't know how to tell her and he was also afraid to tell her because he didn't know how she would react to such news. He bowed his head as he thought of how she would react.

"David?" asked Donna as she saw her son with Elizabeth.

"Hi mom" said Dave.

"Is she alright?" asked Donna.

"Yeah, the paramedics just wanted to keep her for over night observations." said Dave.

"This is horrible. Did they catch the man?" asked Donna

"Yeah" said Dave.

"What's wrong?"asked Donna as she saw the hurt look on her sons face.

"It was her father" said Dave.

"What?" asked Donna.

"Her father broke into the house" said Dave.

"Oh my God" said Donna.

"I don't know how to tell her." said Dave.

"Mmmm" sighed Elizabeth as she was starting to wake up.

"I will talk to you later David, Stephanie and the rest of the gang is here" said Donna.

"Thanks mom" said Dave, as he turned back to look at Elizabeth.

"Hey sleeping beauty" said Dave as he saw her open her eyes.

"Hi" said Elizabeth.

"How are you feeling" asked Dave.

"Okay just scared" said Elizabeth.

"I'm here and I am not going to let anyone hurt you" said Dave.

"Thanks. So what's the news?" asked Elizabeth

"Well the Dolphins won 28 to 7 against the Giants" said Dave.

"Not football Dave you know what I mean. How come I get a funny feeling your hiding something?" asked Elizabeth.

"Well the intruder that you stabbed just died" said Dave.

"Oh, am I going to have to go to court?" asked Elizabeth.

"No but there's more" said Dave.

"What is it Dave please your scaring me" said Elizabeth.

"It's your dad" said Dave.

"What?" asked Elizabeth

"He was the one who broke into the house" said Dave.

Her heart dropped, and she stared at Dave confused. Yes her dad was a drunk and a gambler but he would never try and kill her, hit her yes but not kill. The situation seemed all too surreal.

"The police wants one of us to identify the body" said Dave.

"Why would he want to kill me? Am I that horrible?" asked Elizabeth as she stared to cry.

Dave looked at her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Elizabeth no never think that way you are to much of a great person to let that man cause you pain. He wanted more money and I told him no" said Dave.

It was like she was hit with consciousness and realized just how she was stuck in this situation. Her father sold her to Dave for money and then he wanted more.

"Leave me alone please" said Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth"

"I need time to think Dave" said Elizabeth.

Dave left broken hearted and defeated.

She had cried herself to sleep that night thinking about what was going on. As she slept she dreamt of Dave and then her mother.

Elizabeth was wearing a white cotton sun dress and walked lightly across the clouds.

"My, my Elizabeth" said her mother.

"Mommy" screamed Elizabeth as she ran to her mother.

"You look more beautiful then I could imagine." said Carrie.

"You look good too mama" said Elizabeth.

"I'm hear to give you advice" said Carrie.

"What mama?" asked Elizabeth.

"You have been doubting your feelings for Dave" said Carrie.

"Mama I'm scared, he is so mature and older. He can drink and I can't who wants someone who can't drink or go to clubs?" asked Elizabeth.

"He doesn't care about any of that Elizabeth he loves you. Remember how I told you find a man who loves you for you, well that's him. He loves you so much, you should have seen him when he thought something happened to you. He was so scared that you left him in the world. Don't do this to yourself or him. Love him, be there for him, care for him, and he will do the same for you. I won't say there isn't more that you have to overcome because you do and I know you will, don't doubt your feelings for him for one moment, just love him and trust him." said Carrie.

"I will mama. I love you" said Elizabeth as she hugged Carrie.

"I love you too" said Carrie.

Elizabeth woke up to darkness. No one was in the room and it was so quite as Elizabeth opened her eyes she grew worried. There was a dark figure leaning on the wall staring at her.

* * *

"Nurse. AHHHH" screamed Elizabeth.

Dave heard her screaming and knew in his heart she was in pain he rushed to get the nurse.

The nurse and the doctor went into the room as Dave stayed by the door and watched the doctors try to wake Elizabeth up from her sleep.

"Elizabeth please wake up" asked the doctor as she tossed and turned. Dave bit back tears as he saw her screaming.

"Don't let him hurt me Dave!AHHH" said Elizabeth as she tossed and turned.

Finally the doctor got it under control and motioned for Dave to see him outside.

"I am sure this won't be the last of her outbursts she has been threw a traumatic experience. Just be there for her" said the doctor.

"Thank you doctor" said Dave.

He walked into her room and looked at her. Her face was visible with bruises and her arms covered in nasty marks but she still looked radiant to him.

He sat next to her again and pulled her hand to his.

"I love you so much Elizabeth, I would do anything for you. If you told me that you still want the divorce it's yours I want you to be happy" said Dave as he bowed his head.

Elizabeth heard every word but she couldn't wake up because of the medication the doctor gave her.

"Maybe you are better off without me I did nothing but cause you pain" said Dave.

She tried to fight the medication but it was still strong.

"I am going to give you the divorce to hell with my ultimatum." said Dave.

"Don't you dare" said Elizabeth as she finally felt the medications subside.

"Elizabeth." said Dave.

"I love you too and I need you to be there for me" said Elizabeth.

"I will always be there for you" said Dave.

* * *

Chapter 13, thank you guys for the reviews you really don't know how much they mean to me ;)


	14. Chapter 14

Title: The Cost of Love

Disclaimer: I never nor will ever own the WWE. I only own Elizabeth.

Dave Bautista a big business man, a wrestler and now a new husband. Elizabeth Winters a 19 year old girl, saving her father in a time of need, is forced to become the wife of one David Bautista.

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed you guys are the greatest.**

Chapter 14

Elizabeth came home the next day and Dave was planning a birthday party for her for tomorrow. It would be her 20th birthday party and he wanted to make it special for her.

Her bruises were healing but she didn't want to be left alone. As soon as Dave drove into the driveway of his home her body turned white and she gripped Dave's hand.

Dave noticed the way she griped his hand tightly, he knew what he had to do and he was going to do it for her.

"Ms. Elizabeth" said Louis as he saw her with Dave.

"Hi Louis how are you" asked Elizabeth.

"Glad that your home now" said Louis.

"Me too" said Elizabeth.

The day was just spent with Dave and Elizabeth cuddling in bed and talking about plan for the future.

* * *

The Next Day Dave and Elizabeth got up early in the morning and went for their usual morning jog, but they went in a different direction instead of the way they normally went. They passed coffee shops, clothing stores and then they passed a pet shop where Elizabeth asked to stop and look at the puppies.

"Aw Dave look at them" said Elizabeth.

Dave smiled as he saw Elizabeth with the puppies, especially with one black lab.

She needed someone while he was on the road and he wanted to get it for her but not at that moment.

"Let's go home birthday girl" said Dave as he picked her up and carried her out of the store.

"Dave" said Elizabeth as he started to carry her the rest of the way home.

"I love having you in my arms" said Dave

"A girl could get used to getting carried by the one she loves" said Elizabeth.

"I hope she can because I plan to do this for a very, very long time" said Dave.

Elizabeth laughed and realized how much Dave did just for her.

"I love you" said Elizabeth.

"I love you too Birthday girl" said Dave as they crossed the threshold of the house and were greeted by friends and family as they shouted "SURPRISE"

"Oh you guys" said Elizabeth as she hugged Donna, and Denise and then Stephanie.

She hugged just about everyone except for Dave who she ran to and jumped into his arms.

"Thank you baby" said Elizabeth.

"Your welcome" said Dave.

"Aunt Lizzy, aunt Lizzy" said Chris.

"What Chris?" asked Elizabeth.

"Come with us" said Chris as he pulled her to go outside.

Outside there was a white tent with tables for everyone to be seated and they had music playing in the background and catered food was there also. Elizabeth just gasped at the site.

Dave saw her face and was happy he then told Stephanie and Denise to keep her busy as he went to get her gift.

* * *

30 minutes later Elizabeth was questioning where her husband had gone. They had eaten and he wasn't there and now she was talking to his mom and sister and she kept asking them were he went and they always changed the topic. It was starting to worry her when she heard his voice call "It's time for cake"

He pulled her to were the cake was and noticed it to be a simple Carvel ice cream cake which she loved. They sang happy birthday and then it was time to open presents.

From Stephanie and Paul she got a 3 new pairs of lingerie and a pair of hand cuffs to say she wasn't embarrassed would have been an understatement and a gift certificate to Dior. Randy and his girlfriend Stacy gave her a gift certificate for Victoria's Secret and a pair of diamond earrings. Ric and his wife Tiffany gave her a beautiful diamond necklace. From her mother-in-law, Elizabeth received a day at the spa and a pedicure and manicure. From Denise and her husband she got a gift certificate to Louis Vuitton store and another gift certificate to the Coach store. From her niece Lily, and nephew Chris she got a painting of herself with Dave which they had made together,

"Thank you guys so much today has been the best day ever." said Elizabeth.

"Wait there's more" said Dave as he came in and told her to close her eyes. As she closed her eyes she felt a pair of keys enter her hands and as she opened them she saw that on the emblem was an Audi symbol.

"Oh Dave" said Elizabeth

"Go look" said Dave.

She ran to the front of the house and sure enough there was a white Audi A8 with a small lab inside with Louis.

"Dave!" screamed Elizabeth as she noticed the puppy from the pet store.

The puppy recognized her voice and ran towards her.

"Oh Dave thank you, thank you" said Elizabeth as she rubbed the belly of the puppy.

"What should we name him?" asked Dave as he knelt down and rubbed the puppy's belly.

"Duke" said Elizabeth.

"Duke Bautista" said Dave.

"Tonight I am so going to use those handcuffs" whispered Elizabeth as she looked into Dave's eyes with passion and lust.

"As long as I get to test them out first" said Dave, as he kissed the side of her head.

"My 20th birthday could not have been better Dave, thank you." said Elizabeth

"It was my pleasure" said Dave.

As night came their family and friends left and they were finally alone.

"You know we could try out those handcuffs" said Dave.

"Mmm Hmm but first we have to tuck in Duke" said Elizabeth as she put the puppy in his bed.

"The baby is tucked in now please mommy tuck me in" said Dave as he swept her up and carried her to their room to have a very memorable night

* * *

It was morning and Dave and Elizabeth were lying in bed together.

"I was thinking maybe we can find a house together today" said Dave.

"What do you mean?" asked Elizabeth.

"You can't look at this place the same and neither can I. I think we should move" said Dave.

"Are you serious?" asked Elizabeth.

"I already asked to look for houses I have a few that I think we should look at" said Dave.

"It would be our house" said Elizabeth.

"Yes Our house together" said Dave

"I like the sound of that" said Elizabeth.

"Me too" said Dave as he moved on top of her and kissed her

"Mmmm" sighed Elizabeth as she moved so that she was on top of Dave. Their bodies moved as one till they were too exhausted to continue.

* * *

They got out of the house at least by 2:30 p.m. and went to look for houses. As they looked at each house non of them made that great of an impression on them except for one. It was similar to the mansion they were living in now except this had more rooms and the acres were more but both Dave and Elizabeth fell in love with it.

It was a huge. The property was 65 acre's and in the house there was 12 bedroom, 8 bathrooms, 2 walk in closets, a gym, a movie theater, a living room, dining room, a study, his and her offices, a game room with bar, a separate beach house, a guest house, a 14 car garage, a tennis court, a basketball court, 2 pools, a spa, and a putting green. It also overlooked the beach.

"That's it" both said Elizabeth and Dave.

"I can't believe we settled on a home" said Elizabeth.

"Me either" said Dave.

"Let's go back home?" asked Elizabeth.

"Alright" said Dave.

Elizabeth and Dave made it back home when Dave found out he had to go back to work.

"They both want us there" said Dave.

"Okay Steph can watch Duke" said Elizabeth.

"Are you sure you want to go back?" asked Dave.

"Positive" said Elizabeth.

Her bruises were now gone but the memories of what happened would never leave her.

* * *

They reached the Raw arena with Duke in Elizabeth's arms.

"Hey guys" said Elizabeth as she kissed there cheeks and handed Stephanie Duke.

"Were just waiting for you two to get dressed" said Paul.

"Okay I'll be back" said Elizabeth as she rushed to get ready while Dave just put on a suit jacket over his white button up shirt.

Tonight Elizabeth had a sexy costume match were all the Divas had to come out and model their costumes. Since they needed one more girl they asked Elizabeth to be in it and she agreed. What would happen would be Beth wins and then Evolution comes out but Maven attacks Batista and then next week Batista would vs. Raven.

Elizabeth came out in her Belly dancer costume and went out into the arena as the last contestant to be announced.

As she did her routine Evolution's music hit and all four members stood at the entrance when Maven hit Batista from behind and started to pound on him. Randy then got Maven off of Dave and kicked him towards the ring. Meanwhile Elizabeth was trying to get to Evolution but Maven grabbed her and started to pull her back to Evolution so they would make him pass. He threw her to the ground and Batista ran after him while Ric Flair looked at her leaving RAW to cut.

"Hey guys great job" said Paul as they walked back to their locker rooms.

"You looked HOT Lizzy" said Randy.

"Thanks Randy" said Elizabeth not noticing the looks he was giving her because she was too focused on Dave but he saw the looks and didn't like them.

"Hey Beth great job out there" said Trish the woman's Champion.

"Thanks" said Elizabeth.

"We're going to a club later want to join us?" asked Trish.

"Sorry Trish but Elizabeth is staying with me tonight" said Dave as he wrapped an arm around her.

"Sorry Trish but thanks for the invite." said Elizabeth as she played with Dave's collar.

"No problem one day Dave your going to have to let her have some fun" said Trish.

"I know but right now nope besides she is going to have too much fun in the bedroom" said Dave but the last part was whispered so only Elizabeth could hear it as she giggled.

"How come I get the feeling I don't even want to know?" asked Trish.

"Trust me you don't" said Dave as he and Elizabeth walked passed her. He walked them to the dressing room where Elizabeth changed in a pair of jeans and a yellow halter top and went to get Duke.

Dave changed into a pair of jeans and a black muscle t-shirt and went to find Elizabeth.

"Hi puppy" said Elizabeth as she bent down to pick up the dog.

"How was he?" asked Dave as he saw Elizabeth and Duke.

"Like an angel except he chewed on my shoes" said Stephanie.

"I am sorry Steph but thank you" said Elizabeth.

"No problem just remember in the future Auntie Elizabeth will be taking care of baby LeVesque" said Stephanie as she left leaving Dave and Elizabeth.

"I think you would be great with kids" said Dave.

"I never pictured myself as a mom but I love kids" said Elizabeth.

"Would you ever want children" asked Dave, because he desperately did and he wanted them with Elizabeth.

"I would want them with you" said Elizabeth.

Relief filled Dave's body when she said that.

"Come on let's go home." said Dave.

* * *

Thanks again for the reviews:)


	15. Chapter 15

Title: The Cost of Love

Disclaimer: I never nor will ever own the WWE. I only own Elizabeth.

Dave Bautista a big business man, a wrestler and now a new husband. Elizabeth Winters a 19 year old girl, saving her father in a time of need, is forced to become the wife of one David Bautista.

Chapter 15

5 blissful months together and going into there 2nd year of marriage in their new home, neither of them could be happier. Dave's birthday was coming up and Elizabeth had a surprise for Dave. A big surprise that she hoped he would like.

"So what did he say?" asked Stephanie as her and Elizabeth met at lunch in New York City.

"He said yes" said Elizabeth.

"Oh my god I am so happy for you" said Stephanie.

"Me too. I just hope Dave likes it" said Elizabeth.

"He has always wanted to and you two together make such a cute couple." said Stephanie excited about the surprise.

"I'm just so happy" said Elizabeth.

"I can imagine" said Stephanie as they both laughed.

Their waiter came over and looked at Elizabeth but she paid him no attention but Stephanie noticed the looks he was giving her.

"What can I get for you ladies?" asked the waiter as he studied Elizabeth

"Um can I have an apple martini" said Stephanie.

"Oh can I have a virgin pina colada" asked Elizabeth still not looking up from the menu

"Sure thing beautiful." said the waiter as he went to get the drinks.

Stephanie cringed as the waiter said that but noticed Elizabeth was too engrossed in the menu to hear the waiter. She knew that he thought she was leading him on because Elizabeth was still a little naive and the waiter was at least 26, he probably knew all the tricks of the trade.

"He was hitting on you" said Stephanie.

"What" responded Elizabeth as she looked at Stephanie for the first time since they arrived.

"The waiter was hitting on you" said Stephanie.

"He was not" said Elizabeth not realizing that he had already called her beautiful and kept looking at her.

"Yes he was he even called you beautiful" said Stephanie.

"Doesn't he see that I am married?" asked Elizabeth as she showed Stephanie her left hand with the platinum diamond band.

"Some men don't care. You also look young so he might thinks that it's not real." said Stephanie.

"What do I do?" asked Elizabeth

"Call Dave" said Stephanie.

"I can't besides won't that make things worse besides aren't they working out?" asked Elizabeth.

"Correction Dave is working out. My husband is at a photo shoot" said Stephanie.

"I can't bother Dave" said Elizabeth.

"Alright but don't ignore the waiter anymore" said Stephanie as she saw him walking with their drinks.

"Apple Martini and one Virgin Pina Colada" said the waiter.

"Thanks" sweetly smiled Elizabeth not realizing that it was making matters worse.

Stephanie kicked Elizabeth under the table and the smile turned into a frown.

"So what can I get you two?" asked the waiter.

"I'll have the baked ziti with a caesar salad" asked Elizabeth.

"And I will have the Chicken parmigiana" said Stephanie.

"Oh there's Dave" said Stephanie as Elizabeth's phone starting ringing with Dave's entrance music.

"Hi baby" said Elizabeth.

"Hey were are you?"asked Dave.

"At LaBella's" said Elizabeth.

"Okay I am going to be there in a little bit" said Dave.

"Okay want me to order you something?" asked Elizabeth.

"Um yeah get me some baked ziti" said Dave.

"Okay" said Elizabeth as she started to laugh as she hung up.

"What?" asked Stephanie.

"We're more alike then I thought" said Elizabeth.

"Why?" asked Stephanie.

"He wants an order of baked ziti" said Elizabeth,

"Oh" said Stephanie as she too started to laugh

The waiter came with their food just as Dave walked through the restaurant to see the waiter staring at his wife.

"Thank you" said Stephanie as she saw Dave enter the restaurant (Oh boy will this be fun)she thought.

"Hi baby" said Elizabeth as she saw her husband approach them and stood behind the waiter with anger in his eyes.

The waiter turned and looked at Dave he gulped and walked away.

"Thank god you came he wouldn't stop hitting on us" said Stephanie

Dave just angrily looked at her and then his features changed as he looked at his smiling wife who seemed happy he was there.

"I am so glad you're here I kept edging him on and I didn't know how I was doing it" said Elizabeth as she grabbed her husband's hand and sat him next to her.

"Who does he think he is?" asked Dave as he heard Stephanie tell the story.

"Dave don't hurt him I think that he now knows who my husband is he won't hit on us" said Elizabeth.

"Fine" said Dave as he grunted his teeth when the waiter came to give them the bill. Dave paid the bill and they left.

2 days later Stephanie and Elizabeth were getting Dave's present ready as Evolution did their show and then they had a week off.

"I hope he enjoys this" said Elizabeth.

"I'm sure he will" said Stephanie.

Both Elizabeth and Stephanie chipped in and rented a yacht for his birthday, it would a 7 day trip and they would sail to the Bahamas and back to New York for a house show.

Dave, Ric, Paul, and Randy were all heading to their hotels or at least they thought they were until the driver drove them to the pier.

"Where are we going?" asked Randy.

"I got strict orders to bring you men here" said the driver as he brought them to the pier.

"Orders from who?" asked Dave.

"A Mrs. Bautista, Mrs. Flair, and a Mrs. LeVesque" said the driver.

And sure enough there were their wives and Stacey holding two glasses of champagne and looking beautiful.

"Baby what's going on here?" asked Dave as he got out of the car and walked up to her.

"I'm kidnaping you for your birthday" said Elizabeth.

"Really" said Dave as she handed him a glass of champagne.

"Yep and I had some help but come on we have to go otherwise we will never make it" said Elizabeth grabbing Dave and pulling him onto the yacht.

"Where are we going?" asked Dave as all eight of them were on the yacht.

"Bahamas" said Elizabeth.

"Baby" said Dave as he pulled her to him and kissed her.

"Happy Birthday Dave" said Elizabeth.

"Thank you" said Dave as he lifted her up and kissed her again.

"Alright it's time for the cake" said Stephanie.

They all sang to Dave horribly but they all laughed and then he blew out the candles and everyone gave him a gift. While Elizabeth stood back and watched.

"Dave I have to tell you something" said Elizabeth as she took his hand and they walked outside.

"What is it?"asked Dave.

"Remember when you said you wanted to have kids?" asked Elizabeth.

"Yes" said Dave.

"Well 2 days ago I went to the doctors and he told me I was one week pregnant" said Elizabeth.

"Oh my god baby" said Dave as he lifted her up and swung her a little but then thought about the baby.

"Are you happy?" asked Elizabeth.

"Am I happy Elizabeth I am ecstatic. Are you happy?" asked Dave as he brought her to his chest and wrapped his arms around her.

"I am. I am so glad that I am pregnant" said Elizabeth.

"Me too" said Dave as he kissed her forehead. He didn't know what to do. He felt like screaming at the top of his lungs but he didn't want to. He just held Elizabeth as he thought about his life and his future with his wife and child.

"So where are they headed?" asked Dawn Marie as she got out of her car and walked towards the limo driver, after following them.

"To the Bahamas mam" said the limo driver.

Dawn Marie was watching as the yacht sailed off.( So the bitch wants to play with fire well she is going to get burned) thought Dawn Marie as she got into her car and started to put a plan together.

Hey guys sorry for the delay in the updates but my whole system crashed and I had to get a new computer. Hope you guys like the update!


	16. Chapter 16

Title: The Cost of Love

Disclaimer: I never nor will ever own the WWE. I only own Elizabeth.

Dave Bautista a big business man, a wrestler and now a new husband. Elizabeth Winters a 19 year old girl, saving her father in a time of need, is forced to become the wife of one David Bautista.

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed you guys are the greatest.**

Chapter 16

In the Bahamas Dave and Elizabeth had a wonderful time together. They went sight seeing, swimming with the dolphins and lounging around the pool. The guys also went to the beach and hung out, while the women went shopping for clothes and jewelry. But alas the trip ended and they returned home not knowing that danger was ahead.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A day after they returned in the RAW arena

"So let me get this straight I get to announce my pregnancy to the whole world just to make a story line" said Elizabeth as Stephanie walked into the room.

"Yes and it's going to be tension with the guys, Randy is going to say it's his and Dave is also going to say the same while Paul and Ric side with Dave making them all turn on Randy plus the fact that he because the new World Heavy Weight Champion."said Stephanie.

"So their still giving the title to Randy I am so happy for him, but I'm also going to be sad he won't be around us that much" said Elizabeth.

"We'll still get to see him and talk to him" said Stephanie.

"I know but it won't be the same" said Elizabeth

"Speaking of things not being the same, how are you feeling with the baby?" asked Stephanie.

"Okay morning sickness is getting to me though" said Elizabeth.

"Wouldn't know how that feels" responded Stephanie.

"You will eventually" said Elizabeth feeling for her friend because she was having trouble getting pregnant but her on the other hand was already pregnant and had only been married for almost 1 year. While Stephanie had already been married for 2 and ½ years.

"Lizzie" said Randy as he came into the locker room.

"Yes?" asked Elizabeth as she stood up.

"Dave wants to see you before we accept the script" said Randy.

"Okay" said Elizabeth as she walked to were Dave was.

"Hey baby" said Dave as he saw her he put his script down as Elizabeth walked over to him and placed herself onto his lap.

"What's up?" asked Elizabeth as she wrapped her arms around his neck and felt his arms wrap around her tiny frame.

"I want to know how you feel about this script?" asked Dave

"I'm cool with it I mean the fans would need a good reason as to why I won't be there long and according to the writers they want Evolution to go down the drain so I don't see why it's bad, plus at the end of it all when you leave we get to announce we're married and I get to have you all to myself." said Elizabeth.

"I like that idea" said Dave.

"Me too" said Elizabeth as they kissed. It was soon getting into a hot make out session but were interrupted by Dawn Marie.

"Dave there's a big spider in the Diva locker room and I was wondering if you could kill it please" asked Dawn Marie as she tried to smile sweetly but on her it could only come out as a mischievous grin.

"Fine" sighed Dave as he picked Elizabeth off his lap and stood up. It wasn't that he wanted to help Dawn Marie but if he didn't do it and the diva's heard about it he would get a lot of crap from them.

As he walked down the hall he felt Dawn's arm touch his but he tore it from her like he had hit fire.

"Where is it Dawn?" asked Dave aggravated.

"It was right there" said Dawn as she pointed to a spot that clearly had no spider.

"Don't bother me Dawn I am married now and I love my wife, I am not going to make the same mistake" said Dave as he left anger evident in his eyes.

Dawn stood there with hurt in her eyes and anger. Elizabeth was going to pay for taking her Dave away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth had followed Dawn and Dave not trusting Dawn and as she rounded the corner she went smack dab into Dave's chest.

He looked at her with a smirk on his face and his eyes sparkling as he realized she was jealous.

"Don't worry honey I doubt she'll bother us anymore" said Dave as he guided her towards the locker room but neither one of them could shake the feeling that something was going to happen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2 days later they were at a RAW arena in Alabama when Elizabeth received a box with a red rose and a black rose in it, with a note that read_ I've been watching you and soon you'll be mine. _She shook off the scared feeling that she had and threw the roses away thinking that Dawn Marie was trying to scare her.

"Lizzie were up" said Ric as he came to get her.

"Alright" responded Elizabeth.

Evolution's music hit and Elizabeth came out by herself and entered the ring.

"Ladies and Gentlemen as you know I have been stirring up a controversy between my boys Evolution but I'm here to tell them that I have only one man on my mind and I plan to keep it that way" said Elizabeth and then Evolution's music hit again and the four men went down to the ring, to stand in front of her.

"Randy, you have been so sweet to me ever since I've been here always trying to hold the rope for me and taking my hand when we get out of the car and Dave, you have also been sweet to me carrying me when I would get hurt and also holding the ropes for me I really appreciate it but Randy I can't be with you because Dave and I are already together, in more ways than one" said Elizabeth.

The fans sceamed in happiness that Elizabeth was with the Animal even though they hated Evolution.

"Lizzie are you telling us that you and Dave have been together?" asked Ric.

"Yes, Uncle Ric you always wanted me to be happy but I could never find that right person until I met Dave." said Elizabeth.

"So you led me on and now your with him" said Randy as he started to pace around.

"Yes" said Elizabeth as she looked down.

Randy looked at her angrily and went to slap her but was held back by Dave's hand.

"Randy don't let her bother you come on this is Evolution" said Triple H.

Randy looked at him and walked away

"Are you still going against Chris Benoit?" asked Triple H as he watched Randy walk away.

RAW went to commercial and Evolution left the ring.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Locker Room

"Wow Randy it looked as though you were really going to slap me" said Elizabeth.

"Well you did hurt me" said Randy.

"Excuse me but Mrs. Bautista" asked a delivery man.

"Yes?" asked Elizabeth.

"These were ordered for you" said the man as he handed her a bouquet of all black roses with one red rose in the middle.

Her eyes went wide as she looked at them. It was starting to scare her but she couldn't let it get to her because she knew Dawn was sick but it wasn't funny anymore. She opened the card and it said _SOON_

"Who are they from?" asked Dave as he looked at them.

"Dawn Marie she sent me something before too I think she's trying to scare me" said Elizabeth.

"This isn't a good thing Elizabeth I don't think it's a joke" said Dave as he took the flowers and threw them in the trash.

"Dave it's a harmless prank she is trying to scare me" said Elizabeth.

"Well I don't care please Elizabeth I care too much about you to make you get hurt just please be careful not just for me but the baby too" said Dave as he wrapped his arms around her.

Elizabeth didn't think about that she wasn't alone she had her baby to consider and her husband.

"I promise Dave I'll be careful" said Elizabeth.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 16, it probably isn't one of my greatest chapters but I wanted to get it out, I do hope that you guys like it :) And thank you to RKOGirl, -SuperModelCraving-, losingmymind2, and super G for the reviews and sticking with this story.


	17. Chapter 17

Title: The Cost of Love

Disclaimer: I never nor will ever own the WWE. I only own Elizabeth and nothing else.

Dave Bautista a big business man, a wrestler and now a new husband. Elizabeth Winters a 19 year old girl, saving her father in a time of need, is forced to become the wife of one David Bautista.

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed you guys are the greatest.**

Chapter 17

So days passed and Elizabeth still received gifts with letters. Dave was being to get really worried she was becoming bigger and bigger as each day passed and she had to deal with psycho Dawn, well he wasn't going to have it. He went down to the Diva locker room and asked for Dawn Marie.

"Dawn stay away from Elizabeth you know she's pregnant" said Dave.

"What are you talking about I have not looked or touched that slut in days" said Dawn.

"Stop sending her gifts Dawn I am warning you" said Dave, he didn't get enough sleep at night he was still worried about Elizabeth and she had tried to assure him that she was fine and the baby was fine but he didn't believe it.

"I told you Dave I haven't seen her in days besides the only person I would send gifts to are you" said Dawn as she threw her body onto him.

"Dawn" growled Dave as he pushed her off him.

"What Dave she's not what you want you need a woman" said Dawn as she once again threw herself at him.

"I have more of a woman then you'll ever be" said Dave as he pushed her off him and walked away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Weeks passed and Elizabeth had stopped receiving gifts just about a week ago. Dave was at his house packing for tonight.

"Dave I want you to come to the doctors" said Elizabeth.

"I can't babe I have to be in Cleveland " said Dave.

"So I'll reschedule and we'll go together after you come back" said Elizabeth as she pouted and gave Dave a puppy dog look.

The doctors told her no more traveling so she had to stay home in Tampa while Dave got to go around state to state. It took getting used to because she had been with Dave for the past 4 weeks and she didn't want to stay home anymore.

Dave knew she missed it and he knew she knew how to get him to say yes. One look in her brown orbs and that pout and he was a goner.

He leaned down to take her bottom lip in his and kissed her.

"You know exactly how to make me say yes" said Dave as he mumbled against her lips.

"So I can reschedule?" said Elizabeth as she pulled away and stared up at him.

"Yes you can but Elizabeth you know you have to go" mumbled out Dave.

"I know but I need you with me Dave. I have to tell Steph she doesn't have to go" said Elizabeth

Dave watched as his wife walked out of the room and shook his head. He was still worried about her but with Duke at the house he felt better. The dog he bought Elizabeth was such a wonderful dog. He ran with Dave every morning and was a great watch dog. When Elizabeth felt a little uncomfortable he would go and get Dave or bark when he thought she was in pain. Duke turned out to be more of a great dog as each day passed. He was part of the family and Dave wouldn't have it any other way.

"When are you coming back master Dave?" asked Louis as he walked down the stairs with his suitcase.

"Tomorrow I have to see Elizabeth to the doctors" said Dave.

"Alright sir I'll make sure she makes that appointment." said Louis, knowing Elizabeth all too well.

"Thanks Louis" said Dave as Louis took his bags and placed them into the limo.

"Baby" said Dave as he called to Elizabeth wanting to say goodbye.

Elizabeth came out of the kitchen with a pint of Birthday Cake ice cream and Duke walking by her side.

"Dave I'm going to miss you" said Elizabeth as she placed the ice cream down and walked into Dave's open arms.

"I'll be back tomorrow and we'll go to the doctors and check on the baby" said Dave as he held her. He never realized how hard it was going to be leaving her again. It got harder every time he had to leave.

"I know, I know but I am going to miss waking up next to you" said Elizabeth as she hung onto him.

"Me too" said Dave holding her very close.

"Good luck my Animal" said Elizabeth as she was the first to break their hug.

"And you be safe baby" said Dave concern showing through his eyes.

"I will now go" said Elizabeth as she playfully pushed him or tried to without hurting the baby.

Dave kissed her and then patted Duke on the head and left.

"I guess it's just me and you now" said Elizabeth as she looked at Duke.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dave arrived in Cleveland and went to the locker room to change when his cell phone rang but it said Unknown so he didn't answer it.

Then Paul, Ric and Randy all came in laughing and his phone rang again with the same name Unknown.

"Hey Dave you going to answer that?" asked Randy.

"Na I have no idea who it is" said Dave.

"Mind if I do?" asked Randy.

Dave gave him a nod and Randy went to answer the phone but as soon as he picked up someone hung up.

"Someone hung up" said Randy.

"Excuse me but Dave there is a man on the phone wishing to talk to you" said one of the backstage help.

"Thanks" said Dave as he went to get the phone as soon as he picked it up

"Hello?" said Dave but no one answered. Ric, Randy and Paul all looked at Dave with curious looks on their face.

"Hello?" Dave said more sternly.

"Are you watching your wife? She looks so beautiful. Her hair smells like strawberries and her skin so smooth to touch. When she smiles she glows and her brown eyes make you want to melt don't they?" said a cryptic voice.

"WHO IS THIS" growled Dave as he clutched the phone harder.

"She got my flowers and she loved them I could tell. She is going to be mine Dave and when she is she'll forget all about you" said the voice as the line went dead.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HER"screamed Dave as the phone in his hand broke because of the hard grip he had on the phone

"Dave" said Paul as he put his hand on his arm.

"Give my cell phone" said Dave.

Paul handed him his cell phone and Dave called Elizabeth.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Louis I am going to walk with Duke" said Elizabeth.

"But miss I promised Dave I would watch you" said Louis.

"I know but I want to just clear my head and Duke wants to go out" said Elizabeth.

"Alright but take your cell phone" said Louis, who had became more of a father figure over her time with Dave, it was nice.

"I will bye Lou" said Elizabeth as she left with Duke walking closely by her side.

It was getting darker and darker so Elizabeth decided to head back. It was getting chilly too so she wrapped her arms around her trying to warm herself. She missed Dave and she knew Duke missed Dave. They were a family and then with the baby on the way they were more of a family than ever. Elizabeth knew that when her 4 years with Dave were up she would not be walking out, she would stay. She knew she was going to stay the day of their wedding day when her love for him she knew was true.

Her cell phone started to ring but she ignored it because Duke started barking at a dark corner.

"Duke come on stop it" said Elizabeth as he was growling and ready to attack, the hairs on the back of his body stood up and Elizabeth had never seen him like that.

"Duke stop" said Elizabeth as she tried to calm him down but he wouldn't stop. So Elizabeth did the next thing.

"Whose there?" asked Elizabeth she was starting to get very nervous. She had no weapon or anything and she was a little too far from the house for anyone to hear her scream.

"I'm sorry mam" said a man who walked from behind the shadow.

Elizabeth gulped and looked at the man he was taller and he could easily over power her, but she had Duke who was still growling at him.

"Who are you?" asked Elizabeth.

"I work for you I was on my way to check the grounds when I got lost see I am new here." said the man.

"Oh" said Elizabeth even though she believed him she didn't trust him.

"I am sorry to scare you" said the man.

"Your bleeding" stated Elizabeth as she noticed his arm had a large gash on his arm.

"I sort of fell into a thorn bush when I fell off that ladder over there." said the man.

"Well come with me I am on my way back to the house I can get you cleaned up" said Elizabeth.

"Well thank you mam" said the man.

Him saying mam made her blush. He had a southern accent and that made the mam sound so cute.

"It's Elizabeth." she told him.

"I know I'm Kenny" said the man.

"Well come on. Duke stop it" said Elizabeth as he was once again growling. He didn't like Kenny one bit.

Elizabeth and Kenny walked all the way to the house and their the light were out and she guessed Louis and everyone else went to sleep.

"You can stay in the living room I'll be right back" said Elizabeth.

Kenny sat in the living room and noticed all the pictures of her and Dave. Some they were with friends, some with celebrities and some were with Elizabeth and Duke and Dave and Duke.

He was taken out of his thoughts by the phone ringing.

"Can you answer that it's my husband" said Elizabeth as she got a bandage and neosporin.

Kenny picked the phone up and then shut it.

Elizabeth came down and Duke was still looking at Kenny very intently, watching his every move. She realized just how nice Kenny looked. He was tall and he had jet black hair with blue hypnotizing eyes. She shook her head and cleared her throat.

"Okay so I got everything, what did Dave want?" asked Elizabeth.

"It wasn't Dave"said Kenny.

"Funny his cell phone number popped up" said Elizabeth.

"They said wrong number" said Kenny.

"Maybe because you answered?" said Elizabeth.

"Maybe" said Kenny as he took a seat next to Elizabeth. She looked at him weirdly but realized he needed his arm to be fixed.

"Let me call him I'm sorry but he is just so worried with me and the baby" said Elizabeth.

"Ahhh" screamed Kenny.

"What?" asked Elizabeth.

"I'm sorry I moved the wrong way" said Kenny.

"Let me take care of that first" said Elizabeth.

She cleaned his wound and then went to call Dave. Kenny thought about a way to stop her and said "I have to go Elizabeth do you mind if you walked me to my car. I don't have a flash light and with this..." trailed Kenny but was cut off with a wave of her hand.

"No need I know I get lost too" said Elizabeth, calling her husband was once again put into the back of her mind.

She walked him to his truck and Duke followed them still not trusting Kenny.

"Well thank you mam" said Kenny.

"No problem I am just sorry that you got hurt on the property I got to tell Dave to remove the thorn bushes." said Elizabeth with a smile.

"Good night mam" said Kenny.

"Good night" said Elizabeth as she blushed again at the word mam. It had been a while since she had been sweet talked to and that was only because Dave had been beginning to get stressed with work and then the breaking up of Evolution and the baby and her. It was too much pressure to put on one person and she completely understood. Dave always brought her flowers and a small gift that he got from that state. She loved when he did that because to her it was the sweetest thing anybody could do.

As Kenny left Elizabeth walked back to the house to hear the phone ringing again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello?" said Elizabeth.

"Where the hell have you been?" asked Dave angrily.

"Dave calm down I'm sorry" said Elizabeth, she never heard Dave so mad. Well she did but it was never towards her.

"I have been trying to get in touch with you for 2 and half hours. Don't tell me to calm down. Where were you" asked Dave again.

"I went for a walk with Duke and then when we were walking home I found one of the workers bleeding so I brought him home and cleaned his cut. I just sent him home" said Elizabeth.

"And not for one of these moments you could think to call me. Elizabeth you can't do that. You know I am worried about you and the baby. I can't do anything because I am so far away from you." said Dave as he began to calm down.

"I'm sorry Dave I know, I know" said Elizabeth as tears sprung to her eyes. She was so happy that she had found a man who finally cared for her.

"And about this guy." said Dave.

"Nothing happened I swear I felt bad and you know me, don't worry if he tried anything Duke would have attacked him." said Elizabeth.

"Okay" said Dave.

"How was the match?" asked Elizabeth.

"Good Ric and I are Tag Team Champions"said Dave.

"Really that's great" said Elizabeth.

"Thanks I can't wait to see you baby" said Dave.

"I can't wait either, I love you" said Elizabeth.

"I love you too be careful" said Dave.

"I will good night and think of me" said Elizabeth.

"When do I not?" asked Dave with a smile.

"I don't know but I know I can't go one second without thinking of you" said Elizabeth.

"Bye baby good night"

"Bye Dave" said Elizabeth as she hung up the phone and went to bed.

Dave placed his cell phone down and sighed a sound of relief. He was worried out of his mind about her so many thoughts went through his mind. Was she hurt, was she okay, How was the baby? It was too much on him, he looked at the locker room and noticed the table he had destroyed when he couldn't get in touch with her. The fact that she brought another man into their home hurt him. He wanted her all to himself and this other guy got to spend time with her he was jealous and he would admit it, but he also knew about how caring she was. His match was over so he decided he didn't want to spend anymore time without Elizabeth, he wanted to go home and he was.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THANK YOU to everyone who read the last chapter especially -SuperModelCraving-, losingmymind2, NSB, Lizzie Borden, and super G thank you and I hope you enjoy this chapter!


	18. Chapter 18

Title: The Cost of Love

Disclaimer: I never nor will ever own the WWE. I only own Elizabeth and nothing else.

Dave Bautista a big business man, a wrestler and now a new husband. Elizabeth Winters a 19 year old girl, saving her father in a time of need, is forced to become the wife of one David Bautista.

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed you guys are the greatest.**

Chapter 18

Dave arrived home at 3 in the morning. He didn't care all he thought about was getting home not what time it was. He slowly walked upstairs and went to his bedroom and sure enough their was his wife sleeping in the middle of the king size bed. The blankets pooled around her as her small form rested in between his and her's side. He noticed her hugging his pillow and she was wearing his Animal jersey with a black short sleeve shirt under it. He smiled at the sight, she looked beautiful with her silky brown hair loose and straying across her face and the pillows, to him there was never a more beautiful sight to him unless he got to look into her eyes.

He walked over to the bed and noticed Duke sleeping in his bed by their bed. Duke lifted his head but knew it was Dave and went back to sleep. Dave tried to get on the bed but had trouble because she was in the middle of the bed. He managed to squeeze himself on the bed uncomfortably. He moved his hands and wrapped them around Elizabeth. She nuzzled into his embrace till she realized it was him, she moved onto her side but was brought back to Dave's chest as he nuzzled her neck and buried his head in the crook of her neck and breathed in her scent of sweet smelling soap and drifted off to sleep. She too felt the sleep overtake her and she drifted of to sleep also

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She woke up first with the birds chirping and the sound of the vacuum cleaner. Dave's arms were still around her and the position they were in last night was how they were when she woke up. His cologne had now rubbed off on her and she smelt like him. It was a comfort smell, she missed him and that smell. She had trouble sleeping that night and hoped that Dave would come home soon and here he was.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Dave, eyes still closed but he was up.

"How much I missed your smell" said Elizabeth. As she nuzzled into his chest more.

"I missed you too" said Dave.

There was a bark and another bark and Elizabeth finally called Duke to come on the bed.

"Ah Duke" said Elizabeth as he was careful of her stomach but kept licking her face.

"I think someone wants to go out" said Dave as he picked Duke up and placed him off the bed and went to walk Duke.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dave came home with Duke but heard another person laughing with Elizabeth. He walked to the kitchen were a man sat drinking a cup of coffee and had the pleasure of spending time with his wife. The jealousy that he had when he saw him brush her arm was about to blow when she noticed his presence.

"Dave this is Kenny that guy I told you about yesterday. I seem to have forgotten my shawl and he was kind enough to bring it over." said Elizabeth.

"How nice of him" said Dave. He calm and collected on the outside but one look in his eyes and anyone would know he was jealous and about to hurt the man in front of him.

"Hi" said Kenny as he extended his hand.

"Hi" grunted out Dave, who almost crushed the guys hand as he shook it.

Elizabeth felt the tension in the room and hoped that Dave would let it go.

"Well I better get back to work" said Kenny.

"Yeah. Be careful" said Elizabeth with a smile.

"Thanks goodbye Elizabeth, Dave" said Kenny as he walked out.

As Kenny left Elizabeth looked down at the floor and felt Dave brush passed her. She realized now that what she did with Kenny was flirting and it was wrong but it felt so good too.

"Why didn't you tell me he was handsome?" asked Dave.

"What" said Elizabeth.

"I'll tell you why you never thought I would met him did you" said Dave. He couldn't handle it anymore. The stress, the anger and now his jealousy was taking over not to mention his heart, who told him to stop yelling at her and mind who told him she was going to have an affair because he wasn't enough once again.

"Dave what are you talking about I thought you already met him" said Elizabeth.

"I never met him. What would give you that idea" said Dave.

"Because he told me you met with him personally to hire him" said Elizabeth.

"I never met him Elizabeth" said Dave as a confused look reached his face.

"So...trailed off Elizabeth.

"Who is he" said Dave, as realization was finally kicking in and he realized that might have been the stalker.

"Shit" said Dave as he went to the phone.

"What?" said Elizabeth.

"He's been in this house and he knows you" said Dave as he was walking back and forth.

"Dave what are you talking about." said Elizabeth.

"The flowers, the gifts, Elizabeth it's him" said Dave.

"The oh" said Elizabeth as she thought about it

"Where has he been Elizabeth" said Dave.

"Only here and the living room. He answered the phone last night and this morning he had to call someone." said Elizabeth.

"Give me your cell" said Dave.

She handed him her cell and he called the police.

"Yes hi this is Dave Bautista on 1891 Venice Drive, I would like to talk to Detective Burns." said Dave.

"Hello?" said Detective Burns.

"Hi Detective it's Dave I think I know who is harassing my wife" said Dave. He had called the cops a few weeks after the third bouquets of flowers came and notes. He wanted to make sure that Elizabeth was in good hands although they weren't able to track the guy down so when the flowers stopped so did the investigation.

Dave told the Detective what he and Elizabeth knew.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile...

"So you went into the house and you bugged the phone?" asked a person.

"Yeah and I made sure I knew where she was going tomorrow" said Kenny.

"Good I'm glad. You earned your pay" said the person.

"You never told me she was so gullible." said Kenny.

"Well I never had the chance to find out" said the person.

"Well I better head out"said Kenny.

"There is one more thing I need you to do for me" said the person.

"What's that?" asked Kenny.

"Kill the baby" said the person.

"What!" said Kenny.

"It's just an obstacle to my plan" said the person.

"Your sick. It won't help you get what you want from them" said Kenny.

"Do it" said the person.

"No I am not killing anybody" said Kenny.

"Fine I'll be glad to rat you out to the police" said the person.

"You wouldn't dare" said Kenny.

"Wouldn't I, I can clearly deny I know you and who would they believe an ex-con like yourself or me" said the person.

Kenny looked at the person standing in front of him. It was true the cops would never believe him but he knew that what he got messed up with now, it wouldn't matter if the person did turn him in, he was still screwed.

"Fine" said Kenny.

"Good job. Now..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So who is this awful person, continue reading and you may just find out! Reviews please :) AND THANKS AGAIN to the writers who reviewed


	19. Chapter 19

Title: The Cost of Love

Disclaimer: I never nor will ever own the WWE. I only own Elizabeth and nothing else.

Dave Bautista a big business man, a wrestler and now a new husband. Elizabeth Winters a 19 year old girl, saving her father in a time of need, is forced to become the wife of one David Bautista.

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed you guys are the greatest.**

Chapter 19

"So Mrs. Bautista you want to see what the baby looks like?" asked Doctor Conners, as he placed jelly on her stomach.

"We're ready" said Elizabeth as she took Dave's hand in her's and smiled.

"That's the heartbeat?" asked Dave.

"Yes and it seems we have a very strong heartbeat. This baby is very healthy." said Doctor Conners as he smiled at the couple.

Elizabeth brought Dave's hand to her lips and kissed his hand. He looked at her and she could see all the love he had for her show through them.

"Thank you Doctor" said Dave as Elizabeth was getting cleaned up and buttoning up her shirt.

"No problem, I heard about what is happening about the stalker it's all over the news, I'm so sorry" said Doctor Conners.

"Thank you" said Dave.

"But I have to warn you make sure she doesn't get stressed something like this could hurt the baby" said Doctor Conners.

"We are trying to do everything we can" said Detective Burns as he came up behind Elizabeth who was walking out.

"Detective?" said Elizabeth as she walked over to Dave as wrapped an arm around his waist as he put one arm around her shoulders and hugged her to him.

"We have a break" said Detective Burns.

"Who?" asked Dave.

"Randy Orton" said Detective Burns.

"Randy?" said Elizabeth.

"No it's not Randy" said Dave.

"We believe he is in on it with a supposed ex-con Kenneth Roberts or as you know him Kenny."said Detective Burns.

Elizabeth felt the room start to sway as she blacked out.

Doctor Conners and Dave immediately went into exam room 1 where Doctor Conners checked to make sure she was okay.

"Why did you tell her couldn't you wait till we were in private?" asked Dave.

"I'm sorry Dave but it's important that you know now because you are going to work with him." said Detective Burns.

"Fine" said Dave.

The doctor checked Elizabeth and she was fine and the baby was fine.

"So you really think Randy's in on it?" asked Elizabeth as the doctor and the detective left.

"I don't know but I doubt it" said Dave.

"I'm scared" said Elizabeth, as tears started to fall down her face.

"I'm here I won't let anything happen to you" said Dave, as he hugged her to him and prayed to God that everything would be alright.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE NEXT DAY

After they went to the doctors yesterday Dave had been trying to cheer up Elizabeth by getting her whatever she wanted. She constantly told him that there wasn't anything more he could get her then himself but he still wanted to spoil her.

Ric and Paul came over too and tried to get her to go out with them and she finally agreed. They went to eat at a small restaurant in town and Elizabeth ordered so much food that she needed her own table to eat it.

"Damn Dave where does she put it all?" asked Paul as he watched Elizabeth.

"I don't know" said Dave as he too stared at his wife in amazement. He was taken out of his thoughts when his cell began to ring. It said Randy. He got up and left the table.

"Hello" said Dave.

"Dave it's Randy look man we have to talk" said Randy.

"Alright meet me at my house in 15" said Dave as he hung up his cell phone and then called Paul.

"Dave?" said Paul wondering why he was calling his cell phone.

"Take care of Elizabeth for me I'll be right back" said Dave.

He left the resturant and went to his house to met Randy.

"This better be good" said Dave as he got out of his car and looked Randy square in the eyes.

"It's about the stalker" said Randy.

That's all it took for Dave's blood to boil and he hit Randy.

"You Fuck you knew how it was affecting her and you still did it. You watched as Elizabeth and I wallowed in pain afraid to turn our own backs because the stalker could be anyone and then I find out it was YOU!" screamed Dave as he continued to hit Randy.

"It wasn't me" said Randy as he was able to breathe one sentence out while trying to defend himself.

"What" said Dave.

"I didn't do it but I know who is doing it" said Randy.

Dave stopped hitting him and waited till Randy got up off the floor. He stared him down with cold menacing eyes.

"Who?" asked Dave.

"It's Dawn Marie." said Randy.

"Look Randy I don't think so tell me the truth" said Dave ready to punch Randy again.

"She asked me to send Elizabeth flowers as a secret admirer and I did because I finally was able to get with her. I didn't think much of it but I never thought it would reach this extent." said Randy.

"What extent Randy?" asked Dave nervousness creeping into his gut.

"She asked Kenny to kill the baby" said Randy.

"WHAT!" said Dave.

"Kenny told me and I had to tell you, he told me the whole plan he isn't going to do it"said Randy.

"How can I trust you or his words for that manor?" asked Dave hurt showing threw his eyes. One of his best friends hurt his wife it was unforgivable.

"Because I'm here to tell you" said Kenny as he stepped out of the shadows.

"Tell me what?" asked Dave.

"As long as your wife doesn't go near Pacific Coast Ave she is going to be safe" said Kenny.

"What do you mean" said Dave,

"Dawn is waiting there for her" said Kenny.

"Tell me all of it" said Dave.

"She is waiting there for her and then she is going to try and distract her and then I'm supposed to hit Elizabeth with a car." said Kenny.

Dave got a sinking feeling in his stomach that it was the truth but Kenny wasn't the one to hit Elizabeth but someone else.

"I got to go" said Dave, he ran to his car and drove to the restaurant and saw Paul and Ric had left with Elizabeth.

He dialed her cell number but got no response. He tried again and Ric picked up the phone.

"Hello?" said Ric.

"Ric where's Elizabeth?" asked Dave.

"Oh her and Paul are getting ice cream" said Ric.

"Where?" asked Dave.

"Cold Tips on Pacific Coast Ave." said Ric.

"Get Elizabeth out of there Ric now" said Dave.

"Dave what's OH My God" said Ric as he dropped the cell phone.

"Ric what happened RIC!" screamed Dave on the cell phone as he turned the car around and drove to Cold Tips.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You must all hate me huh but keep the reviews coming PLEASE. Thank you all for the reviews! And everyone have a Happy Labpr Day!


	20. Chapter 20

Title: The Cost of Love

Disclaimer: I never nor will ever own the WWE. I only own Elizabeth and nothing else.

Dave Bautista a big business man, a wrestler and now a new husband. Elizabeth Winters a 19 year old girl, saving her father in a time of need, is forced to become the wife of one David Bautista.

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed you guys are the greatest.**

Chapter 20

_Flashback _

"_Get Elizabeth out of there Ric now" said Dave._

"_Dave what's OH My God" said Ric, as he dropped the cell phone. He could hear Dave yelling on the cell but the site held before him looked unreal. An SUV crashed into the ice cream shop. _

_Police were there as were the Paramedics they pulled a young woman out of the vehicle and placed her into an ambulance. While a men was and women were placed on stretchers and taken to the hospital. _

_End Flashback_

Ric Flair had never witnessed something so ugly like this. Sure he had been threw bloody matches and almost career ending stunts but nothing could have prepared him for something like this. Eight people were hurt in the crash of the ice cream store and all because of Dawn Marie.

He sat in the waiting room of Pacific Coast Hospital. He still couldn't believe it. He turned his head and looked at the broken man before him. His prayers and hopes when out to the man, who had no idea if his wife was okay. The man sat and paced constantly, awaiting the answer of whether or not his wife would make it.

As he watched the man a little more he saw a doctor come over to him and whispered something unknown to Ric, but was answered right away as the man sat shocked and stunned by the doctor's words. He put a hand over his head and moved it down, then put his head in his hands as he cried. It looked to Ric as though his wife didn't make it.

Ric desperately wanted to go over to the man and give him his regards but he couldn't get the strength to do it. He felt ashamed for what Dawn did. He knew her, he met her, he disliked her but yet he did feel sorry for her until know. She ruined many lives including Dave Bautista and yet she walked the Earth without a care in the world.

"Ric how are they?" asked Stephanie, as she quickly rushed over to Ric who was brought out of his thoughts by her words.

"They won't tell me, I'm not blood related" said Ric.

"Where's Dave?" asked Stephanie.

"He's over there" said Ric as he pointed to the man.

Stephanie looked at Dave and he was a wreck. He had recently cried you could tell, the man was a total mess.

"Mrs. LeVesque?" asked Doctor Hopkins

"Yes?" said Stephanie.

"I am Dr. Hopkins I just recently took your husband out of surgery. He is going to do fine, he is one tough man let me tell you" said Dr. Hopkins.

"Oh Doctor Thank you" said Stephanie.

"Yes well I informed the other people of there family's, it was quite a sad day today" said Dr. Hopkins.

"Doctor about Elizabeth Bautista" said Stephanie.

"Yes well she...excuse me" said Dr. Hopkins as his pager went off.

"I have to go her husband is over there I believe" said Dr. Hopkins.

Stephanie looked at Dave, she couldn't approach him and ask him but looking at him, she couldn't tell. She just wanted to know.

"We all want to know" said Paul as he walked up behind his wife.

"Paul thank god your alright" said Stephanie.

"I just got released" said Paul as he placed his hand on Stephanie's waist. Ric came over and placed a hand on Paul's arm. All three looked over to Dave and watched him as he sat with a bent head. They wanted to know the outcome but if she was dead they wouldn't know how to deal with the news.

"I can't ask him" said Paul.

"I can't either" said Ric.

"He looks broken" responded Stephanie.

"But he has to know we're here" said Paul.

"He know's Paul, I walked in with him" said Ric.

"He was at the sight?" asked Stephanie.

"He came when they put the last person in the ambulance" said Ric.

"So he saw the scene. My God" said Paul.

"He looked like he was going to die" said Ric.

"So it was Dawn Marie?" asked Stephanie

"Yeah" said Paul.

"I told my dad not to hire her" said Stephanie.

"Us saying who should or should not be hired is not going to help Dave" said Ric.

"How do we approach him?" asked Stephanie.

"Let's just wait for now" said Paul.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DAVE'S POV

I saw the scene. The store wrecked by an SUV, 8 people were placed on stretcher's and sent to the hospital, including my wife and best friend.

I saw Ric sitting across the room, but I couldn't walk over to him. I just needed time to think and pray alone.

I prayed to God that Elizabeth would be alright. It seemed like all the times she was with me, she always was in the hospital. I prayed to God and her mom asking them to save her and the baby and if they did I would leave Elizabeth to be alone and happy to do what she wants with her life.

Time passed by slow, each time I saw Dr. Hopkins and Dr. Glee tell the family members of the victims, if they made it. Then it was my turn. Dr. Glee walked towards me and I tried to stare him down, to get a reading something that would inform me of my wife.

When he spoke I felt my mouth go dry as I awaited the news of my wife's health and our child's faith.

So that chapter 20, thanks for the reviews hope you like this chapter!


	21. Chapter 21

Title: The Cost of Love

Disclaimer: I never nor will ever own the WWE. I only own Elizabeth and nothing else.

Dave Bautista a big business man, a wrestler and now a new husband. Elizabeth Winters a 19 year old girl, saving her father in a time of need, is forced to become the wife of one David Bautista.

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed you guys are the greatest.**

Chapter 21

DAVE'S POV

I stood awaiting the news of my family. Dr. Glee was walking towards me and his face was so unreadable I just needed to know.

"Excuse me Mr. Bautista your wife is going to be fine, I am sorry I didn't get to you sooner I had to inform someone else of their loss" said Dr. Glee.

"And the baby?" questioned Dave afraid of the answer

"Perfectly healthy, although I must warn you Elizabeth has some cuts and bruises, but she will be fine" said Dr. Glee.

My heart jumped with joy as the doctor told me my family was fine. I looked up at Stephanie, Ric and Paul. They were staring at me so I went over to them finally.

"She's fine and the baby is fine" I told them and I heard them all sigh with relief.

"That's great Dave" said Paul.

"Yeah how are you Paul?" I asked.

"Good." said Paul.

And he did. He had a cast on his left arm, a cut across his forehead, and a bandage on his left ankle. He was lucky he got out alive.

END DAVE'S POV

"You know the media is going to be all over this" said Stephanie.

"Yeah I doubt your dad is going to be happy" said Ric.

"Oh trust me my father is already mad" said Stephanie.

"I better go" said Dave.

"Aren't you going to see Elizabeth" asked Stephanie.

"I will just not yet" said Dave.

"But Dave" started Stephanie but watch as Dave left.

Paul looked at his friend and knew what was going on. He thought he brought the one woman he finally truly loved pain and he didn't want to do that anymore.

"He needs space Steph" said Paul.

He walked over to the nurses desk and asked to see Elizabeth.

"Room195" said the nurse.

So Paul walked down to her room and took a deep breathe and opened the door.

"Elizabeth?" said Paul.

"Dave?" said Elizabeth as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"No I'm sorry Liz, he isn't here yet" said Paul.

"Oh" said Elizabeth.

"How are you?" asked Paul.

"Okay" said Elizabeth.

"You're a horrible liar" said Paul.

"I'm in a little pain" said Elizabeth.

"And I'm guessing it's not because of the accident" said Paul as he pulled up a seat by her bed.

"Why isn't Dave here?" asked Elizabeth.

To Paul she looked like a lost child and she was. He felt pain looking at the fragile girl before him.

"He went to get some fresh air the guy has been here worried out of his mind about you" said Paul.

"Oh I'm sorry to make him worry" said Elizabeth

"Well Dave was over worried about you, he took it to the next level really. He really cares about you and loves you very much remember that when the deal is over" said Paul.

"You know?" asked Elizabeth.

"I'm his best friend Liz" said Paul.

"I wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon, even before the baby I couldn't leave him because I fell in love with him" said Elizabeth.

"Yeah well don't stop loving him." said Paul.

"What do you mean" asked Elizabeth.

"Just keep loving him and remember he loves you" said Paul as he got up to leave.

He left Elizabeth thinking about his cryptic words. What did they mean?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dave walked out of the hospital tears in his eyes. He was going to walk out on her, he needed to walk out on her if he didn't he would just cause her and the baby more pain.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2 weeks had passed and Dave hadn't come to see Elizabeth at all. Paul's words finally dawned on her that it meant he was leaving. The pain her heart felt was unbearable, it felt worst then when she knew her mom had died. She knew that she was now truly broken, if anything else happened to her she knew she would lose it.

"Liz it's time" said Paul as he showed her the wheel chair.

She was leaving, going home but where was home for her know?

"Your going to be with me" said Stephanie as though she was reading her mind.

Elizabeth looked up at Stephanie and just nodded not uttering a word. Stephanie could see that Elizabeth was truly broken.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Meanwhile_

Dave sat in his office drinking another bottle of Jack Daniels, it was the only thing that could stop the pain he felt. He stared at the picture of him and Elizabeth. She was so beautiful, and so full of life, he just felt that he kept draining her of that. He couldn't believe he left her either but somewhere he thought it was a good idea, now he was regretting it.

The phone rang and he noticed Paul's cell phone come up.

"Hello?" asked Dave.

"Dave, she's back at our house" said Paul.

"How is she?" asked Dave.

"The honest truth broken that her husband left her" said Paul.

"Look you know I only caused her pain" said Dave.

"But man she's pregnant with your kid" said Paul.

"She's better off without me" said Dave.

"No she needs her husband. Dave she won't eat and it's affecting the baby" said Paul.

"I can't do it" said Dave

"Be a man and come over here and tell her you love her" said Paul.

"I can't" said Dave

"You're a coward" said Paul as he hit the end button.

Dave held the phone as the dial tone now rang in his ears. She deserved more, better, not him, she would never deserve a man like him because she was so much more.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Months passed and Elizabeth started to get a little bit better she started eating again for the baby and working out with Paul. She was trying to get her life back on track.

Meanwhile Dave had moved to Smackdown with the World Heavy Weight Championship Belt. The Evolution story line was finally all played out and now he was flying solo on Smackdown.

He regretted his decision everyday and wanted to tell Elizabeth that he loved her and needed her but he couldn't do it. He was a coward just like Paul said months before but he couldn't see her face.

"Hey Dave telephone" said Rey.

"Thanks" said Dave.

"Hey" said Paul. Through it all Paul understood Dave but hated him for leaving Elizabeth, but he stayed friends with because he was his best friend.

"Hi. Is everything alright?" asked Dave, immediatley worried about Elizabeth and the baby.

He had 6 months to think about his life and his wife's life. Of course he wanted to be apart of his child's life but he messed up. He was scared, confused, nervous. He still stood behind the fact that he only caused her pain but he wanted to see the baby and her. He terribly missed her.

"Fine everything is fine. I wanted to let you know Elizabeth has a date tonight" said Paul

"Why are you telling me?" asked Dave.

"To see if you still have feelings for her man" said Paul.

"Of course I have feelings for her, but I screwed up she would never take me back" said Dave.

"She still loves you. Steph and I hear her crying all night long" said Paul.

"Paul you know, listen I got to go" said Dave as he hung up the phone. He pushed her away, and now she was dating someone else. He couldn't blame her but the fact that some other man was going to touch her the way he touched her made his blood boil.

"Dave your on in 5" said Rey.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth was putting the finishing touches on her outfit when Paul knocked on the door.

"Hey Liz Carlito is here" said Paul.

"Thanks Paul" said Elizabeth.

"You look pretty" said Paul.

She was wearing a black halter dress which ended at her knees. She was around 7 months pregnant and was shocked when Carlito asked her out. She felt disgusting and yet he told her she was beautiful it made her feel good.

"Hi Carlito" said Elizabeth as she slowly walked down the steps.

"Hello Beautiful" said Carlito. He didn't care that she was pregnant she was still beautiful in his eyes.

His words made her cheeks turn a little red.

"These are for you" said Carlito as he handed her a bouquet of Lilies, which were the flowers of her birth month.

"Lilies" said Elizabeth.

"For your birth month" said Carlito.

Elizabeth gasped a little at the thought. He cared so much to get the flowers of her birth month

"Thank you" said Elizabeth.

"And might I say you look stunning" said Carlito as he took her hand and lead her to his car.

He took her to a Mexican restaurant seeing that she was in the mood for Mexican. They ordered and then talked a little, then the food came, they ate and talked more. Then Carlito took her to a comedy club where Elizabeth had never laughed so much in her life. She was having a ball but there was something missing, she had no spark with him. It felt to her that he was just a friend and nothing more. After the club Carlito took her back to Paul's house.

"I had a really good time" said Carlito.

"So did I" said Elizabeth.

"But I'm sensing a but in here" said Carlito.

"It didn't feel right" said Elizabeth.

"Yeah I know but I had a great time." said Carlito

"Me too but I can only see you as a friend that is if you want to be one" said Elizabeth.

"I would love that. Goodnight Liz" said Carlito.

"Goodnight Carlito" said Elizabeth as she kissed him on the cheek and walked towards the house.

"Lizzy how did it go?" asked Steph as she came down.

"It was nice but we both view each other as friends. Let's face it Steph I'm only going to want Dave" said Elizabeth.

Stephanie felt bad for her friend but also knew she was right. Elizabeth never looked at any other man the way she looked at Dave.

"I'm sorry this happened to you" said Stephanie.

"I have to move on with my child Steph" said Elizabeth as tears started to run down her face.

"The only way to move on is to divorce him" said Stephanie.

"I know and I have to but I can't call a lawyer can you please do it?" asked Elizabeth.

"Of course" said Stephanie.

This was it, Elizabeth was taking back her life and no one was going to run it but her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey guys thanks for the reviews, I know most of you wanted to rip my head off but I hope this answers your questions to whether or not Elizabeth and the baby are okay. Until next chapter update, THANKS AGAIN!


	22. Chapter 22

Title: The Cost of Love

Disclaimer: I never nor will ever own the WWE. I only own Elizabeth and nothing else.

Dave Bautista a big business man, a wrestler and now a new husband. Elizabeth Winters a 19 year old girl, saving her father in a time of need, is forced to become the wife of one David Bautista.

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed you guys are the greatest.**

Chapter 22

Dave sat in his office staring at the picture of him and Elizabeth in the Bahamas for his birthday.

He racked his brain for all the times he didn't cause her pain. The only things he could remember was their honeymoon although for the break down at the beach, they were so happy together and the first night they made love. Her laugh, her smile, the way her eyes twinkledwith love and happiness. The day she told him she was pregnant. He knew he would hurt her but he loved her, he needed to see her, but before he could call Paul there was a knock at the door.

"Excuse me is a Mr. Dave Bautista here?" asked the man.

"Please hold on one moment" said Louis as he went to get Dave.

"Mr. Bautista?" asked the man.

"Yes?" said Dave.

"You have the right to an attorney at law, court will be in 3 weeks" said the man as he gave Dave the brown paper envelope.

Dave started at the papers in his hands and looked to the top and noticed the Law Offices of Blake and Roberts, one of the top divorce lawyers.

He quickly opened the envelope and took out the paper.

Mrs. Elizabeth Bautista

vs.

Mr. David Bautista

When he saw her name at the top he almost died.

He could balme her he would want a divorce from him too, and that was why he was going to give it to her without a fight. She deserved it, but he wanted to see his child at least once.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth laid in bed thinking about what she had done. He didn't care about her, he probably never did, who could love her.

In the middle of the night Elizabeth started to have a dream about Dave and how much he hated her. She screamed as her father appeared and hit her.

"NOOOO PLEASE DAVE. AHHHHH" screamed Elizabeth in her sleep, she was also having night sweats.

"Liz" said Paul as he turned on the lights and slowly tapped her shoulder.

"Huh" awoke Elizabeth fast as she sat up.

"You were having a bad dream" said Paul.

"I know" said Elizabeth but in a rasp tone.

"Are you okay?" asked Stephanie.

"I don't knowww AHHHH" said Elizabeth as she felt a pain in her lower abdominal.

"Call a doctor" said Stephanie as she held Elizabeth.

Paul ran to call the doctor and then he decided to call Dave too.

"He said go to the hospital" said Paul.

"Paul she's bleeding" said Stephanie as she looked stunned to see blood cover the white sheets.

The pain Paul felt when he saw her sheets covered in blood was undescribable. He quickly called the doctor's again. This time the doctor said he was on his way with an ambulance and he should be there in a minute.

"My baby" said Elizabeth.

"Is going to be fine" said Stephanie as she held her hand, while terror set in her eyes as she looked at Paul scared.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ambulance took Elizabeth to County Tech Hospital in Connecticut.

Dr. Freehold, Elizabeth's doctor, took her immediately to a room and went to work. While Stephanie and Paul called her mom, dad, brother, Ric and Dave.

"You are not calling him" said Stephanie.

"He has a right to know and what happens if she needs surgery? They need his permission." asked Paul

"Paul it's because of him that this is happening." said Stephanie.

"I know Steph but he really does love her. He is killing himself over nothing Steph, he just want's to give her a life" said Paul.

"And don't you think he ruined it now. They were happy Paul" said Stephanie.

"He was having doubts because of how young she was, he loves her" said Paul.

"How come his love couldn't make him stay?"asked Stephanie.

"I don't know" said Paul as he hung his head in defeat.

They stayed in the waiting room for many hours pacing back and forth, waiting the outcome of Elizabeth and the baby's life. The silence was interrupted by Paul's cell phone going off.

"Paul?" said Dave as he called his friend.

"No jackass it's me" said Stephanie.

"Can I talk to Paul" asked Dave.

"Sure" said Stephanie.

"Hello" said Paul

"Look I have to see her" said Dave.

"I don't think you can" said Paul.

"Wait why?" asked Dave as his heart started to beat faster.

"Because we're in the hospital" said Paul.

"What! But she's only 7 months pregnant" said Dave.

"She started having a bad dream and I woke her up, then she felt a pain and started screaming" said Paul

Dave listened to Paul as he described Elizabeth before she started bleeding and wanted to cry, in fact he was crying. She was scared, lonely, pregnant and without a supportive husband.

"Where?" whispered Dave as he summed up enough courage to ask Paul.

"County Tech Hospital in Connecticut" said Paul

That was all Dave needed to quickly pack a couple of things and rush to County Tech.

He got into his car and left to go to Paul's house.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He ran to catch the last plane to Connecticut and then went to County Tech. He got there around 5 in the morning and saw Paul and Stephanie sitting in the waiting room along with Ric and her brother Shane.

He was nervous to go over to them but he had no other choice he needed to know about Elizabeth.

"How is she?" asked Dave.

"How dare you" said Stephanie as she stood up and slapped him hard and stared at him with hate and disgust in her eyes. But in all the hatred that she tried to put in her eyes, she could see in his eyes failure, hate for himself, scared, upset, worry, and remorse.

"Why couldn't you stay?" asked Stephanie as she started to pound his chest with her fists, her wall finally breaking down after all this time. Dave hugged her and wished he would have stayed too and maybe non of this would have happened.

"Excuse me but Paul I need to see you" said Dr. Freehold.

"Okay but her husband is here" said Paul as he pointed to Dave.

"Ah Mr. Bautista can you please come with me" said Dr. Freehold.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So that was Chapter 22, I know I haven't updated in a while but school just started and it is harder then I excpected. I may not be able to update on the week days but only on the weekends, we shall see but until then he is the next chapter I hope you guys enjoy it and thank you for making it 101 reviews, thank you guys so much!


	23. Chapter 23

Title: The Cost of Love

Disclaimer: I never nor will ever own the WWE. I only own Elizabeth and nothing else.

Dave Bautista a big business man, a wrestler and now a new husband. Elizabeth Winters a 19 year old girl, saving her father in a time of need, is forced to become the wife of one David Bautista.

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed you guys are the greatest.**

Chapter 23

Dave walked with Dr. Freehold to where Elizabeth was. She looked so fragile, so scared, and so lonely laying there all alone.

"She is fine, but the baby had complications, we are still trying to save the baby boy" said Dr. Freehold.

Dave's breath hitched, he never saw himself as a family man, but now knowing that he had a son and a wife he couldn't see himself without them.

"I am going to ask that if you can give blood in case the baby needs some." said Dr. Freehold.

"Of course" said Dave. As he stared at his wife threw the glass, watching as she cried. His heart broke once again.

"Doctor you are needed" screamed a nurse from down the hall.

"Excuse me" said Dr. Freehold as he ran to the Baby Ward.

Dave watched the doctor run towards the baby ward and thought about the emergency being his son, in fact he didn't have a good feeling about this but he didn't know what to do. Too many thoughts ran through his mind.

"How is the baby?" asked Paul as he came up behind Dave.

"He had complications and they are trying to save him" said Dave, tears showing through his eyes.

"Hey man he'll be fine" said Paul as he gave a comforting pat on the back or Dave's shoulder.

"I hope your right" said Dave.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Days passed when the doctor was able to fully get the baby under normal heart beats. It had now been 3 days and the baby was healthy and growing.

He had a full head of dark brown hair and his skin resembled more of his father's rather then his mother's pale skin. He had two big brown orbs for eyes and ten tiny fingers and toes. He weight about 7 and ½ pounds. Elizabeth couldn't believe how big he really was. She got to hold him and touch him. She was so proud to be a mom.

Dave watched as his soon to be ex-wife and son interacted together. They looked so perfect together that it made him jealous but he knew it was all his fault.

"Doctor can you get my husband" asked Elizabeth.

"Certainly" said Dr. Freehold.

"Mr. Bautista, Elizabeth would like to talk to you" said Dr. Freehold.

"Dave we have to name him" said Elizabeth even though it hurt to look at him, looking at her son even hurt because he looked so much like his dad.

"How about someone close to you?" suggested Dave

"David Michael Bautista" said Elizabeth abruptly

Her words shocked him.

"Michael is Paul's middle name, I want him to be able to have his dads name and uncles name" said Elizabeth.

"I...thank you. You don't know how much that means to me" said Dave.

Elizabeth couldn't speak to Dave anymore the pain of what he did her still aching at her heart. Tear built up in her eyes and a lump grew in her throat as she remembered.

Dave took one look at her and realized she still didn't forgive him but she was willing to deal with it for their son.

"I better go" said Dave as he took one last look at his son and wife.

His son felt the tension and the feeling of hurt in the room and started to cry.

"I still love you Dave" whispered Elizabeth as she tried to hush her son, watching Dave's retreating form.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

5 months later...

"Custody will be granted to Elizabeth Winters, but Dave Bautista will have the right to see his son whenever he pleases. Am I correct?" asked Dave's lawyer.

"Yes and my client has wished to give your client the house in which she lives in. All she is requesting $250,000 to get herself started" said Elizabeth's lawyer.

"Done, but I also want to give her a car" said Dave as he stared at Elizabeth, who kept her head down. She had grown more beautiful in the past five months and he couldn't stop looking at her.

"Ms. Winters has not requested a car." said Elizabeth's lawyer.

"I know but I promised her one" said Dave.

"Mr. Bautista please let me handle this" said Dave's lawyer.

"No I want to make sure she gets what she deserves." said Dave. He grow into his same cold self, snapping at people, not caring about anyone.

"I don't want a car Dave" said Elizabeth as she spoke for the first time.

"But I promised you" said Dave.

"Your promises mean nothing to me just leave what I want" said Elizabeth.

Her words once again felt like a knife cutting into his heart. She wasn't the same woman he fell in love with. Instead she was now how he met her, distant, cold, and hateful.

"So then it is done" said Elizabeth's lawyer.

"It's done" said Dave's lawyer.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So the divorce is now finalized Elizabeth Bautista is now Elizabeth Winters. We are back to where we started, where will this lead?

I hope you guys liked it. Sry it took so long.


	24. Chapter 24

Title: The Cost of Love

Disclaimer: I never nor will ever own the WWE. I only own Elizabeth and nothing else.

Dave Bautista a big business man, a wrestler and now a new husband. Elizabeth Winters a 19 year old girl, saving her father in a time of need, is forced to become the wife of one David Bautista.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed you guys are the greatest.

Author's note: Just so I don't confuse anyone DJ is Dave Junior, Batista's son.

Chapter 24

8 months passed and Dave was still working for Smackdown he was also still the World Heavy Weight Champion. He had a fight tonight against JBL, but that wasn't what he was nervous about. Elizabeth was coming over with DJ and her new boyfriend. What was worse was that it was a kid well at least a kid to him. He was 24 years old and worked as an executive producer for WWE, they met when she came over to drop DJ off. He saw them interact that night. The way she lightly touched his arm and laughed at his jokes. It made anger rise in him but he couldn't do anything about it.

"Dave?" asked Elizabeth as she knocked on his door.

"Yeah I'm coming" said Dave as he walked towards the door and opened it.

Motherhood did her well. Her breasts were a little bigger, her eyes looked older but it suited her, and her body was still curvy. She looked just as beautiful as before and he wanted to smack himself for letting her go.

"Hi" said Elizabeth with a smile.

The pain was still there but it was getting better. She knew she wasn't really that mad at Dave just seeing him made her heart melt, but she knew that it wasn't time to tell him she forgave him.

"Hey" said Dave.

His son was in her arms reaching out to Dave for him to hold him.

"Hi DJ" said Dave as he took his son from Elizabeth.

"How have you been?" asked Dave as he cradled his son in his arms.

"Good Cain is working at Raw now so I am pretty much alone with DJ." said Elizabeth.

"How is Cain?" asked Dave.

"He is good. He is so romantic, he sent over 20 roses yesterday because he knew he was working for Raw and the 20 roses were for how long he would be gone." said Elizabeth thinking about the flowers.

Hearing his ex-wife rant about her boyfriend made his blood run hot.

"Anyways how about you, I saw the segment between you and Melina" said Elizabeth as she broke out of her trance. While asking him the question, jealousy was heard in her voice.

Dave heard it and smirked, she still didn't learn how to control her jealousy. It was refreshing and it made his heart melt that she still cared.

"Well I'm fine I actually have a date with her tonight to discuss the events for another segment we have to do" said Dave.

It was now Elizabeth's turn for her blood to boil.

"Davey" said a girl outside his door as she knocked.

"Yeah" said Dave as he looked at the door.

"Can I come in?" asked Ashley.

"Sorry Ash I am a little busy" said Dave.

"No it's fine" said Elizabeth as she picked up her bag and started to leave.

"Elizabeth wait" said Dave.

"What?"asked Elizabeth.

"Can you, me and DJ go to lunch?" asked Dave.

"What about Ashely?" asked Elizabeth.

"Nothing is going on between us" said Dave, his eyes pleading with her to take them out.

"Okay" said Elizabeth.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is the 1st place you took me when we were on the road together" stated Elizabeth as she noticed Fall's Dinner.

"Yeah I remember" said Dave.

"This is were..." trailed off Elizabeth.

"I know" said Dave.

He pulled into a parking spot and waited for Elizabeth to take out DJ from his car seat and walked into the dinner.

"Well if it isn't Dave Bautista" said Harry, the owner.

"Hi Harry" said Dave.

"And your lovely bride" said Harry as he saw Elizabeth.

"Actually Harry we're divorced" said Elizabeth as she stood behind Dave.

"Oh I'm sorry" said Harry.

Dave didn't know why she said it, even she didn't know why she said it but Elizabeth thinks she said it because even she can't believe it, she was trying to assure herself.

"Dave I'm sorry" said Elizabeth as they got to a booth in the back.

"Why are you apologizing?" asked Dave.

"I shouldn't have been so mean" said Elizabeth.

"It's fine" said Dave even though it hurt when she said it.

"Hi Dave, Elizabeth" said Mary.

"Hi Mary" said Dave as he saw the older blonde.

"Hi Mary" said Elizabeth.

"Well who is that fine looking boy?" asked Mary as she saw DJ.

"This is DJ" said Elizabeth.

"Well he looks so cute" said Mary.

"Thank you" said Elizabeth.

"What can I get you?" asked Mary.

"I'll have the Caesar Salad" said Elizabeth.

"And I'll have the Steak with carrots and mash potatoes" said Dave.

"That's what you ordered last time" said Elizabeth.

"I know" said Dave as they shared a slight smile.

The rest of the night was filled with laughs and smiles, it almost seemed like they were a couple again but they both knew differently.

Dave drove Elizabeth and DJ back to their apartment.

"Thank you Dave for today" said Elizabeth.

"I'm glad you had fun" said Dave.

"We should try and do it again" said Elizabeth.

"Yeah" said Dave.

"Goodnight" said Elizabeth as she got on her tippy toes and kissed his cheek. It was the first gesture she had made in a long time and the contact between the two sparked, she still felt that chill in her spine, she never felt that way with Cain.

"Goodnight Elizabeth" said Dave and touched his sons head then went back to his car.

"I love you still Dave" whispered Elizabeth as she saw Dave walk towards his car.

"I still love you Elizabeth" whispered Dave in his car.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elizabeth walked in with DJ asleep in his carrier.

"Where have you been?" asked Cain as he roughly grabbed her arm.

"I went out with a friend" said Elizabeth.

"This friend better of had boobs" said Cain.

"Let go of my arm" said Elizabeth

"He doesn't love you" said Cain.

"Let go of me"said Elizabeth.

Elizabeth's hollering woke DJ up and he started crying.

"Don't you ever see him again slut your mine now" said Cain as he slammed the bedroom door behind him.

"Ssssh" said Elizabeth as she tried to calm DJ down.

"Mommy's sorry" said Elizabeth, Cain had never grabbed her before he had always yelled but never hit or hurt her. She didn't know what to think she saw the five bottles of Jack Daniels in the corner and knew what he had been doing. It was only one time thought Elizabeth.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sry its taking me so long guys but my classes are really getting to me, I know thats not an excuss I started something I should finish it and I am trying hope you guys stick by this story future updates are near I promise. Thank you to everyone who reveiwed!! It means a lot, its because of you that I want to finish my story.


	25. Chapter 25

Title: The Cost of Love

Disclaimer: I never nor will ever own the WWE. I only own Elizabeth and nothing else.

Dave Bautista a big business man, a wrestler and now a new husband. Elizabeth Winters a 19 year old girl, saving her father in a time of need, is forced to become the wife of one David Bautista.

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed you guys are the greatest.**

Author's note: Just so I don't confuse anyone DJ is Dave Junior, Batista's son.

Chapter 25

One time turned into two and then three and then finally Elizabeth couldn't walk outside because she either couldn't walk or she was too banged up to do anything about it.

Stephanie was getting worried she would pick DJ up and Elizabeth would either be in the bathroom, or taking a shower. Something was up with her and she wanted to find out what!

"Lizzie DJ wants to say goodbye" said Stephanie.

"I said goodbye to him already Steph. I really got to pee just tell Dave I say hi" said Elizabeth.

Stephanie looked at the door and sighed she knew what she was going to have to do but it bothered her that Elizabeth couldn't trust her enough to tell her what was up.

"Okay" said Stephanie as she took DJ and left.

Elizabeth sighed from her place in the bathroom and looked at her reflection. This time she didn't deserve the hit she took. Usually she would find a reason why Cain would hurt her but she couldn't figure this one out.

_Flashback_

"_Stephanie is coming to pick DJ up" said Elizabeth as she picked up some toys around the living room._

"_Yeah so" said Cain._

"_Please don't yell at her this time, she got scared last time" said Elizabeth. _

"_Oh she got scared huh, you think I give a fuck" said Cain._

"_Cain, DJ is right there" said Elizabeth._

"_He isn't my fucking son" said Cain._

_DJ heard Cain yelling at his mother and started crying. _

"_Shut the mother fucker up" said Cain._

"_Cain stop it he is just a baby" said Elizabeth as she went to her son._

"_WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME" said Cain as he tightly grabbed her arm._

"_Nothing please let me go" said Elizabeth._

"_I have had it, it's either me or him" said Cain._

"_Your asking me to choose between my boyfriend and my son" asked Elizabeth as she tried to jerk her arm out of his grasp. _

"_That's what I said"said Cain._

_She looked into his eyes and noticed the hatred, the pain, the want, the desire, of a dead on killer, murderer even. Looking in his eyes reminded her of a psychopathic killer from a book. She knew what she was going to have to say._

"_Of course I choose you" said Elizabeth. _

_His eyes softened but you could still see the hate in his eyes._

_DJ stared to cry louder now though and the emotions filled his eyes once again. _

"_SHUT HIM UP" said Cain as he threw her to the floor in which she hit her face on the arm chair._

_Cain then heard the horn honking from outside, he quickly picked up DJ and told him to be quiet and instantly the child did because he heard something in his voice. _

_End Flashback_

The phone rang and Elizabeth went to pick it up "Hello?"asked Elizabeth

"Hey" said Dave.

"Hi Dave, Steph just picked up DJ" said Elizabeth.

"Oh I was hoping to see you this time" said Dave.

"Something came up and I couldn't come. You don't know how badly I want to see you" said Elizabeth.

"I want to see you too" said Dave.

The sincerity in his voice made Elizabeth melt. He really did care about her and here she was trying to push Cain in his face, who wasn't that great of a guy.

"Another time" said Elizabeth.

"Yeah another time" said Dave disappointingly.

"Bye Dave" said Elizabeth.

"Goodbye Elizabeth" said Dave.

"So what did she say?" asked Stephanie, who stared at Dave, with DJ in her arms.

"That something came up. Steph if you know something please tell me" said Dave.

"Look Dave just be here for her okay" said Stephanie as she handed DJ over to Dave and walked towards the car.

Dave looked at his son, who stared back at his dad, the brown eyes peering into Dave's soul telling him that something wasn't right.

"Steph take Dj I will be right back" said Dave as he traveled up the stairs to her apartment and knocked on the door.

"Ahhhh" screamed Elizabeth as Cain came back and hit her.

Dave heard this and banged on the door and knocked it down in 2 hits. He opened the door to reveal Elizabeth lying on the floor with Cain looking murderously at him, while holding a pipe.

"Don't you dare hit her" said Dave.

"I am the one with the power" said Cain as he went to hit Elizabeth, but was stopped by Dave's hand wrapping around it.

"You want a fight pick on someone your own size" said Dave as he pushed Cain to the floor and went to hit him with the pipe.

"Dave stop it" said Elizabeth as she saw Dave about to hit Cain again with the pipe.

Dave saw her crwling to him to try and stop him. The pain he saw reflected in her eyes reminded him of when he went to see her in the hospital.

"Don't do it" said Elizabeth.

"He hurt you" said Dave.

"And he will get what is coming to him, but I don't want him to die, because then he won't have time to suffer" said Elizabeth.

Dave gentely scooped up Elizabeth in his arms and lied her on the couch and then called the cops.

-------------------------------------------------

Ahh so Cain is gone what did you guys think? Sorry I updated so late, but I will try my best and thank you to the people who are still reviewing.


	26. Chapter 26

Title: The Cost of Love

Disclaimer: I never nor will ever own the WWE. I only own Elizabeth and nothing else.

Dave Bautista a big business man, a wrestler and now a new husband. Elizabeth Winters a 19 year old girl, saving her father in a time of need, is forced to become the wife of one David Bautista.

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed you guys are the greatest.**

Chapter 26

Dave brought Elizabeth to the hospital much to her dislike. He just wanted to make sure she was okay.

"Mr. Bautista" said the doctor.

"Yes" said Dave as he stood up.

"Ms Winters has a broken rib and a slight concussion but other than that she is fine" said Dr. Rolls

"Thank you. Can I see her?" asked Dave.

"She is down the hall and to the left" pointed out the doctor as she left Dave.

Dave went the way the doctor told him and there he stood outside her door. He knocked and heard her barely whisper come in.

"Elizabeth" said Dave.

"Oh Dave hi" said Elizabeth.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" asked Dave as he sat next to her.

"I was scared. He threatened DJ's life I couldn't take any chances" said Elizabeth as she started to cry.

Dave's heart broke at the sight before him. Here was the woman he loved, a forbidden love, yet a love so true and perfect, crying because he couldn't protect her.

"Elizabeth you know I hate to see you crying" said Dave his voice breaking a little as he choked back the tears that wanted to fall because she was crying.

"I just want the nightmare to be over" said Elizabeth.

"So do I" said Dave as he brushed the hair away that fell in her face.

His warm touch sent chills pulsating down her body.

"I miss you" said Elizabeth as she looked into his deep brown eyes, searching for the answer she was hoping to receive, but she couldn't tell with him.

"I miss you too" said Dave as his eyes softened and he gently hugged Elizabeth.

"I miss you so much that I want to ask you to move back into the house" said Dave.

Her hands dropped from his back and hung loosely by her sides. Dave felt her movement and held on a little tighter afraid to see her expression.

"You really want me back?" asked Elizabeth.

Dave moved back slightly and looked into her eyes. They were telling him she needed reassurance, she needed to feel loved again.

"Of course I want you back, Elizabeth you don't now how bent out of shape I have been. I missed you. Waking up next to you, feeling the coolness of your body, the slight smell of Escada on your pillows. Plus I want DJ to be in a home not an apartment. My father wasn't the greatest person in the world and I would like to change that with my son." said Dave

"Oh Dave" said Elizabeth as she hugged him towards her.

"I hope that you can just forgive me" said Dave.

"Oh Dave I told you already I forgave you" said Elizabeth.

"Aw" said Stephanie from the doorway.

Yes, their moment was interrupted but they knew it was coming.

"Steph where is DJ?" asked Dave

"With Paul in the waiting room" said Stephanie.

"Can you please go and get him?" asked Elizabeth.

"Of course" said Stephanie as she left to get DJ.

"I love you Elizabeth" said Dave as he looked back at her.

"I...I love you to Dave" said Elizabeth as she stumbled out her words.

"Here's DJ" said Stephanie as she held the baby boy in her arms towards his mother and father.

"Hi there little guy" said Dave as he took his son in his arms.

"Hi baby" said Elizabeth as she ruffled the dark brown hair that already started to grow thick.

DJ slept peacefully in her arms for about thirty minutes till Stephanie came back in and said that she was leaving and wanted to know if she should take DJ with her.

Both Dave and Elizabeth agreed and watched as Stephanie took DJ to her house.

"We are taking DJ home?" asked Paul as he saw his wife coming back.

"Yeah I figure we should leave them alone for the time being" said Stephanie.

"He makes you want to have one of your own, doesn't he" said Paul, looking at DJ.

"Yeah" said Stephanie, a twinkle in her eyes.

"We'll get pregnant Steph, eventually" said Paul as he rubbed her back.

"I know Paul, I just wish it was sooner rather than later" said Stephanie.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it took so long, eventually I will get out the rest of the chapters.

Thank you for the reviews. You all have been so kind to me.


	27. Chapter 27

Title: The Cost of Love

Disclaimer: I never nor will ever own the WWE. I only own Elizabeth and nothing else.

Dave Bautista a big business man, a wrestler and now a new husband. Elizabeth Winters a 19 year old girl, saving her father in a time of need, is forced to become the wife of one David Bautista.

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed you guys are the greatest.**

Author's note: Just so I don't confuse anyone DJ is Dave Junior, Batista's son.

Chapter 27

A week had gone by and now Elizabeth's 21st birthday was coming up in 2 days. Dave wanted to make this birthday even more memorable than the last.

They had been back together for that week and he wanted to make everything right. Elizabeth had moved back in with Dave and they had lived together for the week. Everything seemed to be going well.

Elizabeth had been helping Stephanie with the WWE creative department and she and Stephanie had been talking about getting Beth back on Smackdown to help Dave out.

"Hello" said Elizabeth as she answered the phone

"Hi Lizzy it's Stephanie" said the voice.

"Hi Steph what's up?" asked Elizabeth.

"Well I asked my dad and he said that bringing back Beth could work out for the soon to come scripts" said Stephanie.

"Really that's great but I still haven't talked to Dave" said Elizabeth.

"Are you kidding?" asked Stephanie.

"What?" asked Elizabeth.

"Dave would love to have you" said Stephanie.

"Well I am going to ask him tonight over dinner, Steph do you think..."trailed off Elizabeth because Stephanie knew what she was going to ask.

"I could watch DJ no problem" said Stephanie.

"Thank you so much" said Elizabeth.

"Just think you get this job and the whole family will be on the road and we get to spend more time together" said Stephanie

"I know" said Elizabeth.

"Well I better go" said Stephanie.

"Okay bye"said Elizabeth

"Bye" said Stephanie.

"Hey Baby who was that?" asked Dave with DJ in his arms.

"That was Stephanie, I wanted to ask her if she could watch DJ tonight" said Elizabeth.

"What's tonight?" asked Dave.

"I was hoping we could go out to dinner" said Elizabeth.

"Okay" said Dave as he went into the kitchen to make plans for tonight.

3 hours Elizabeth was ready to go she was wearing a black and maroon Badgley Mischka Platinum Label Lace Dress that ended around her knees and was strapless. She had on a pair of black peep toe pumps that added about 4 ½ inches to her. She next put her hair in an elegant up do and then applied her makeup. She accented her eyes with black eyeliner and smoky eyeshadow, on her lips she wore a dark red lipstick. She had also put on black onyx jewelry as a finishing touch.

Dave also opted to wear black. He had on a black tailored nice suit with a black shirt underneath and a maroon silk tie. The suit accented his tan skin and he had put on his cologne, the one that drove Elizabeth wild.

Dave got out first and waited downstairs for Elizabeth.

When he saw her coming down the stairs he couldn't keep his eyes off her.

"Ready to go?" asked Elizabeth.

But Dave couldn't find the words to respond.

"Dave are you okay?" asked Elizabeth as she reached him.

"You look amazing" said Dave as he finally found the words.

"Thank you" said Elizabeth as she walked in front of Dave to the limo that was parked outside.

"You didn't have to get a limo" said Elizabeth.

"But I wanted to I didn't want to drive" said Dave

"Oh" said Elizabeth

They reached Ciao Bella and got seated at a table.

Dave ordered a salmon fish dinner and Elizabeth got the penne with vodka sauce.

"So Dave the reason that I wanted to go out was because I wanted to ask you something and I didn't know how to tell you" said Elizabeth.

"Okay" said Dave as he urged her to speak.

"Stephanie offered me a job at Smackdown as your manager" said Elizabeth

"You didn't think I would want you to take the job?" asked Dave

"Yeah, I wanted to ask you first" said Elizabeth.

Dave grinned at this.

"I would love to work with you again" said Dave.

"Really?" said Elizabeth as her face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Of course" said Dave

"Oh you don't know how relieved I am" said Elizabeth.

"You don't know how happy I am that we are going to work together" said Dave.

The love between the two was clearly still their but it was Elizabeth still clearly had doubts.

* * *

So that was Chapter 27 tell me what you think...and by the way sry about the late update. A big thanks to the people who still like to read this story 


	28. Chapter 28

Title: The Cost of Love

Disclaimer: I never nor will ever own the WWE. I only own Elizabeth and nothing else.

Dave Bautista a big business man, a wrestler and now a new husband. Elizabeth Winters a 19 year old girl, saving her father in a time of need, is forced to become the wife of one David Bautista.

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed you guys are the greatest.**

Author's note: Just so I don't confuse anyone DJ is Dave Junior, Batista's son.

Chapter 28

* * *

Tomorrow was Elizabeth's birthday and she was also making her debt back to the WWE as Beth on Smackdown.

Stephanie and Elizabeth went out for a luncheon just to hang out.

"Steph tomorrow I am turning 21" said Elizabeth

"I know anything special planned with Dave?"asked Stephanie.

"No I don't even think he realizes tomorrow is my birthday. I mean with everything going on with Smackdown, my birthday is probably the farthest thing on his mind. " said Elizabeth as she handed the waiter her menu.

"Lizzy, all Dave thinks about is you and DJ, you're his world." said Stephanie.

"He doesn't show that at home. He has been distant the past couple of days" said Elizabeth.

Stephanie knew for a fact that Dave was planning something really special for tomorrow night, she just didn't know what but figured she would in due time.

"I am sure he is thinking of something" said Stephanie.

"I hope your right because then in that sense I would at least know he is thinking about me and not Ashley or Melina" said Elizabeth.

"Dave is just friends with Ashley but he hates Melina believe it or not " said Stephanie.

"Really?" said Elizabeth.

"Yeah they got into a fight last week actually, because Dave wanted to make sure that you weren't going to get hurt when Mark Henry came out and Melina started saying stuff about you and Dave got so mad. " said Stephanie.

Elizabeth smiled at Stephanie words

"He loves you Lizzy" said Stephanie.

"And I love him too, I am just so scared" said Elizabeth.

"As much as I hate Dave for leaving you, Lizzy he has been there for you ever since Cain, taking care of you, loving you, I hate to say this but try and give him another chance" said Stephanie.

"I guess your right" said Elizabeth.

Stephanie and Elizabeth left the restaurant and went to Elizabeth's house. As they got out of the car Stephanie got a phone call from Dave.

"Hey Steph where are you?" asked Dave.

"At your place" said Stephanie.

"Oh" said Dave.

"But Lizzy isn't here" said Stephanie.

"Okay its about tomorrow" said Dave.

"Oh birthday surprise" said Stephanie.

"Yeah, look can you met me at Ivory's on Green Place?" asked Dave.

"You mean..." asked Stephanie

"Yeah, but be quiet" said Dave.

"I will be over in a half hour" said Stephanie as she hung up the phone and went into the mansion

"Hey Lizzy something came up and I have to go. Can I have a rain check on that movie?" asked Stephanie.

"Yeah, sure is everything okay?" asked Elizabeth.

"Yeah everything is fine I just got to run" said Stephanie.

"Okay" said Elizabeth, who was carrying DJ.

DJ waved a little watching his aunt walk away.

Stephanie got into her car and drove off to Green Street.

Once she arrived she saw Dave's black Navigator, outside of Ivory's. She parked her car and got out.

"Steph thanks for coming I just needed a females perspective and I couldn't get in touch with my mom or sister." said Dave, who was sitting at a table.

"Okay Dave so what do you need my help with?" asked Stephanie.

* * *

What could Dave possibly need Stephanie's help for? Guess you will just have to wait and read. I am also sorry it takes me forever to update school has just been so hectic. 


	29. Chapter 29

Title: The Cost of Love

Disclaimer: I never nor will ever own the WWE. I only own Elizabeth and nothing else.

Dave Bautista a big business man, a wrestler and now a new husband. Elizabeth Winters a 19 year old girl, saving her father in a time of need, is forced to become the wife of one David Bautista.

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed you guys are the greatest.**

Author's note: Just so I don't confuse anyone DJ is Dave Junior, Batista's son.

Chapter 29

Dave and Stephanie finished up at Ivory's and went back to their cars.

"So when are you going to give that to her?" asked Stephanie.

"Maybe during Smackdown" said Dave.

"You know you can do it during the show" said Stephanie.

"Maybe at the end" said Dave.

"Maybe, I'll talk to you later about it" said Stephanie.

"Alright, bye" said Dave

"Bye" said Stephanie, as she got into her car taking the bag with her and left.

Dave watched her leave and thought about the bag. This gift was big, huge even and he couldn't wait to give it to Elizabeth.

He couldn't wait to see her reaction, well actually he could wait for her reaction.

Elizabeth was with DJ when Dave came home

"Dada" said DJ.

"Hey little man how are we today?" asked Dave as he picked him up.

"Gowd" said DJ.

"Hi honey" said Elizabeth, as she took off the bib she was wearing and carried DJ's bottle to the sink.

"Hey baby" said Dave as he bent down to kiss her, earning a giggle from DJ.

"You think it is funny when I kiss mommy?" asked Dave, as he tickled his son.

Elizabeth admired the bond her son and the man she loved had.

DJ just continued to giggle.

"So what did you do today?" asked Elizabeth.

"Um nothing really." said Dave carrying DJ over to the play pen in the living room.

"Oh" said Elizabeth, feeling closed off from Dave.

"Look Elizabeth I am really tired I am going to take a shower and go to bed" said Dave, who seemed a little nervous when he said this.

But Elizabeth wasn't going to have it he couldn't walk out like that.

"Dave what is going on?" asked Elizabeth as she crossed her arms and blocked his way out of the living room, which wasn't easy considering her weight and size.

"Nothing, why?" asked Dave, confused.

"You have been so distant lately" sais Elizabeth.

"I have not" said Dave.

"You have is there something wrong? Is...is...is there someone else?" asked Elizabeth, as the words closed her throat.

"WHAT NO...NEVER, Elizabeth I love you, there will never been anyone else" said Dave.

"Then what is it?" asked Elizabeth

"Nothing Elizabeth, if anything it is work, but there is definitely no one else" said Dave, as he gently touched her arm.

She softened at his touch and held his hand.

"Dave I am just so afraid of losing you" said Elizabeth as she hugged Dave.

"Baby I am not going anywhere I promise you. Elizabeth I love you" said Dave as he tried to soothe her.

"I love you too Dave" said Elizabeth.

"Louis watch DJ for us please" asked Dave, as he picked Elizabeth up, bridal style, and carried her upstairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was the next day and Dave woke up much earlier than Elizabeth, he just laid in bed watching her sleep. She always looked so beautiful just laying there. He realized that today would be a pivotal day, a day that could change his and her life forever, not to mention DJ's life as well. He laid there for about an hour until Elizabeth started to wake.

"How long have I been out?" asked Elizabeth.

"About 7 hours I got up around 8" said Dave, looking at the clock that said 9 in the morning.

"Dave I just I want to thank you for respecting my decision last night" said Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth our relationship is not just based on sex. I love you and I would wait until pigs flew to sleep with you, as long as that was what you wanted." said Dave, as he touched her now bright red cheek.

"I just want to wait until..." but she trailed realizing that she wasn't engaged and could say until their wedding.

"Elizabeth what's wrong?" asked Dave, noticing the sad look on her face. She quickly masked it and replied "Nothing."

Dave knew something was bothering Elizabeth, but he wasn't going to push it out of her, he just let it go, for now.

It was around 11 when Elizabeth, Dave and DJ left to go to New York.

They arrived at the Smackdown area at 3, their show started at 6.

Dave was going to work out at the gym a little and Elizabeth went to get ready. Stephanie helped watch DJ.

"So you never told me what you wanted for your birthday" said Stephanie, as she was holding DJ, while Elizabeth was getting her hair done.

" I don't want anything special just a nice evening with DJ and Dave" said Elizabeth.

"Nothing else?" asked Stephanie.

"I want to get married to Dave again and be a family with him." said Elizabeth, sadly.

"Then how come you look so sad?" asked Stephanie

"Because he would never propose again, I mean the first time wasn't even a proposal but still I want to be Mrs. Dave Bautista again." said Elizabeth

"Elizabeth, Dave really loves you and I am sure that when the time is right he will propose again" said Stephanie.

"I hope your right" said Elizabeth, quickly putting on her makeup

A few minutes later Elizabeth was finished and looked at herself in the mirror. She had on a black mini dress with a scoop neck

Stephanie saw Elizabeth and whistled

"If Dave doesn't go crazy than I don't know what would" said Stephanie

"I look like a slut" said Elizabeth

"A hot one who has a man who would kill every other man that touches you in that dress" said Stephanie

"Mrs. Bautista 5 minutes" said someone outside the dressing room door

"Thanks Mac, but its Ms. Winters now" said Stephanie, noticing the look on Elizabeth's face

"Elizabeth, maybe it will happen soon enough" said Stephanie

"Yeah" said Elizabeth, leaving the room

Stephanie just shaking her head and said "Sooner than you think"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I UPDATED I HOPE THAT EVERYONE ENJOYS IT. THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO WANTED TO SEE ME UPDATE THIS STORY, I DO HAVE TO SAY I HAVE A FEW MORE CHAPTERS LEFT FOR THIS STORY AND I HOPE EVERYONE WILL STICK WITH ME TILL THE END. I WOULD LIKE TO GIVE A SPECIAL THANKS TO Princess Mel, tanya2byour21, Sandra Moore7474, wwequeen85, broken and beautiful, Michelle20, and xjustxbeingxmex, thanks again and I hope you enjoy!

OH AND PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER :)


End file.
